1 Dreams Are All But One
by purplewillowtrees
Summary: "Oh I'm fine Master Kenobi, its you who should worry" Satine's voice seemed creepy and nothing like her. Her dress was ragged and ripped, twigs layered her hair and as she slowly turned round her eyes were no longer the icy blue colour that always sent him spiralling into heaven but now they were red, tinged with rays of yellow. The Master of the Force series has begun! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

**Its finally here guys. The 'A Master Of The Force' Series has started. hope you enjoy the first chapter and read the rest of the series when it comes out (Eventually!)**** if any of you are on Deviantart i wondered if you could do an awsome drawing og Manizra for my story. i would appreciate it a lot. Thanx. (Hug!)**

* * *

**C****hapter 1: The Dream.**

_As they fought her she twisted and turned round them like a twi'lek dancing for Jabba The Hutt. Her red hair dancing around her, her black dress flowing round her like a parachute. She grinned and made a swipe for his chest, he moved out the way just in time to feel the heat being emitted from the lightsaber. The older man went on the offensive, attempting to strike her down with a swift and decisive move of his lightsaber. Grinning again she back flipped, raising her foot as she went, making it collide with his nose making a loud crack as he hit the floor, his nose apparently broken. Anakin moved towards her, his lightsaber lit and poised to strike this witch down, who stood above his Master, ready to strike a deadly blow to his chest. As Anakin ran towards her, ready to stick his lightsaber through her chest and see her crumple to the floor, she lifted her head and pushed him back using the force with such power, that when he hit the metal pole behind him, it created a large dent from his head. Lifting his head, he saw the Sith Lord raise her hand towards his Master, and lift him gracefully and clench her fist. There he watched in horror as his Master's breathing became wheezy and painful, as he reached for his neck to somehow pull of the invisible force strangling him. And as Manizra walked over to Anakin, still strangling Obi Wan, she moved her hand over his face and he saw no more._

* * *

Jumping up from his dream, Anakin found he drenched in sweat, feeling it pour down his back, into his trousers. His head pound and his breathing was heavy. Swinging his feet of his bed Anakin put his head between his hands. Who was that women, her red eyes pierced his, her skill frightened him. Sighing Anakin stood up and made his way into the living area. He was staying with Obi Wan for the time being, Padme was on a diplomatic visit to Mandalore so he couldn't go to stay in her apartment, and Ahsoka was in the medical ward after a bad case of food poising after Anakin cooked a couple of nights ago. He didn't stay in his apartment where he and Ahsoka slept; it would be too quiet so he took to staying a few nights with Obi Wan.

Groaning he looked towards the chronometer to see that it was just three o'clock in the morning, he wasn't tired, though when he looked at himself in the mirror his hair was just a clump of brown making him look like a cleaners mop. Sighing he slouched onto the sofa and sat on the holoremote turning the TV up to full blast.

"SHIT" Anakin swore out loud trying to turn the TV off before he woke Obi Wan up.

Switching it of manually he relaxed again watching to see where he was sitting and slouched down again. From the room next to his he heard a stir and cry sound out as though he was in pain. Rushing into the room Anakin saw Obi Wan thrashing about in his sleep

"No you will not harm her," He shouted out loud.

'Who the hell is he talking about' Anakin thought to himself.

A blood curdling scream pulled Anakin to his sense's and he turned back to Obi Wan, trying to think of ways to wake him up desperately.

Anakin placed his hands on Obi Wans shoulders to wake him but he just wriggled and squirmed. 'Fine then you want to play this game' Anakin thought to himself. Anakin grabbed his shoulders again and shook him hard.

"What could you possibly be dreaming about Obi Wan" Anakin shouted to him trying to wake him still shaking him. Turning to his last resort Anakin grimaced and prepared for the worst.

"I'm sorry about this Obi Wan" Anakin said apologetically. The thing he did next could end up getting him a scolding from his Master but he didn't care.

*Smack*. Anakin slapped Obi Wan across the face in an attempt to wake him, and his tactic seemed to be working. Obi Wan was starting to groan and stopped crying. 'Good sign' Anakin thought. Anakin slapped him again and suddenly Obi Wan lurched up panting and sweating just as Anakin had been when he had woken from his dream.

"Anakin, what in Sith Hells was that about" Obi Wan shouted at him.

Anakin felt shocked at his actions, he had just woken him up from a nightmare that looked as though it would kill him and he was shouting at him.

"Well I'm sorry Master but you were having a dream that looked as though it would kill you" Anakin shouted back, his anger bubbling up.

A sudden spur of pain shot through Obi Wan's head that made him stop and grimace. Anakin looked at his Masters face, seeing it scrunch up in pain.

"Master are you ok?" Anakin asked, his thoughts worried about him.

Obi Wan didn't answer, the pain that went through his head was like a bad headache, or like the time he and his friends decided to go out to a nightclub when they were Padawans and he had a hangover the next morning, along with Qui Gon shouting at him because he had been late that night. Then it stopped.

Obi Wan took his hands out of his head to see Anakin looking at him with fear.

Obi Wan stood up, his legs shaking and his head light-headed.

"I've gotcha Master" Anakin said as Obi Wan's knees gave way beneath him.

'Why am I so weak' he thought to himself, gripping onto his former Padawans shoulder making him bite his lip in pain.

Anakin led Obi Wan into the living area and set him down on the sofa, then looked at the chronometer. 'Five past three' Anakin thought to himself as he looked at the time. He thought it was later than that.

"Obi Wan, I'm going to make some tea. Do you want some?" Anakin shouted out to Obi Wan from the kitchen. He didn't expect an answer, thinking that he had gone back to sleep. He walked through and saw Obi Wan with his head in his hands again, obviously in deep thought.

Using the force Anakin turned on the kettle and put the tea bag into the teapot. Listening to the steam coming out of the kettle relaxed Anakin as he poured it into the teapot and brought it through to the living room. Obi Wan was now staring into space as Anakin shoved a mug into his hands; he felt the coldness of his hands against the warmth of Anakin's.

"Master what is it?" Anakin questioned, watching as Obi Wan made no movements to drink his tea. Sighing he turned to face his former apprentice, why did he have to ask so many questions. His curious nature had always made him smile but sometimes it made him frown.

"I'm just thinking about my dream that's all"

'More like a nightmare' Anakin thought to himself bitterly.

Curious to know more about Obi Wan's 'dream' Anakin looked into his Masters face, his frighteningly pale face.

"What was your dream about Master"?

Obi Wan sighed and resolved that he would tell him. He would end up finding out sooner or later anyhow.

"My dream was about life and death," Obi Wan said, finally.

Life and Death.

**No Clue what any of that was about. next chapter out soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Storms

**Chapter 2: Storms**

Watching from the window, her red hair fluttered in the wind. A storm was coming. Looking out behind her she could see the first clouds filled with hatred, pain and sorrow, this filled her with the same thoughts. Hatred, pain and sorrow. Watching as the man held his head in his hands she found it hard to think that this was the little boy she had tried to kill thirty-two years ago. The younger man walked out the room and she took her chance to have a better look. She blended herself in with the force and her surroundings so he would not sense her and moved round. She could see his auburn hair from miles away; his blue, grey eyes could pierce hers in a matter of minutes, his beard was trimmed and perfect, and his face was smooth and filled with kindness. But no matter what he looked like she had to get revenge, to finish her mission she was set thirty-two years ago. She could sense his tension; his worry and she fed on it, building her strength, the dark side within her. The doors opened and she sensed the younger Jedi enter with a pot of tea. He was filled with anxiety, worry and pain. Yes the pain he felt, the hatred made her feel good. She watched as the younger man shoved a mug into Obi Wan's hands, which he appeared to take no notice of it. She watched as he sighed and turned towards him and looked into his face and they started to talk. The youngling appeared to be growing interested into what the older man was saying and amounts of shock were taking over his face. She took out a device she had created a few days ago in the safety of her home. It was a listening device, so simple but effective that she took it with her everywhere. She attached it to the windowpane and listened in.

"I know she's safe and all but I can't help thinking she may be in danger," Obi Wan said, his voice cracking.

"Don't worry Master, I'm sure it was just a bad dream"

'Ah so now he has an apprentice. This just keeps getting better and better' Manizra thought to herself happily, wondering what she could do with the young Jedi Master.

Slowly she detached the listening device of the window and watched as Obi Wan stood up and made his way back to bed, the younger man in salute.

The storm was coming closer and Manizra could feel the raindrops contacting with her skin, as the clouds became huge balloons of her hatred. From behind her a large crack of thunder sounded as she made her way down from the window, making the entire ground shake.

* * *

Ahsoka woke to the sound of thunder in the distance, the power of it shaking her bed. She had never enjoyed these sorts of things. She was not frightened of many things but thunder topped the list, hearing the rumbles as a youngling always left her going under her covers and weeping until someone came to comfort her. Slowly Ahsoka left her bed in the medical ward and walked towards the window, around her the lights were flickering on and off. Sighing she looked out of the window and saw a crack of lightning shoot across the sky, and as it connected with the ground the lights went out. Ahsoka turned round suddenly to see if someone was playing a trick on her but no one was there, she was hyperventilating, she hated storms. She had started to sweat when she turned back towards the window. There was another crack of lightning that filled the sky, it blinded her and as she got her eyesight back a pair of glowing red eyes were staring straight at her making her scream and fall over onto her ass. A sudden clap of thunder, the lights came back on. From behind, the door opened and Bant darted in.

"Ahsoka are you alright?" she asked her faced concerned. She had obviously heard her scream. Ahsoka looked back at the window to see the red eyes that had pierced hers gone.

"Yes, I'm fine" she said. Her eyes fixed on the spot where the eyes had been just seconds before. Bant put her hands under Ahsoka's arms and carefully lifted her to her feet. Ahsoka looked into Bant's silver eyes that were shining in the light and began to shift her weight from one foot to another.

"I was just scared by the storm." Ahsoka said, daring not to look into her eyes, she was telling the truth, from a certain point of view.

Bant looked to where Ahsoka had been staring for a few minutes and closed the curtains. She turned and walked towards the door.

"Padawan Tano, one thing"

"Yes Master Eerin"

"Please try not to scream again from the storm, I do have other patients!" Bant smiled at her and walked out the door. Ahsoka sighed again and crawled into her bed. She lay on her side and closed her eyes. The eyes, those red eyes. Ahsoka opened her eyes again and sat up. That image just wouldn't get out of her head, they looked at her no matter how hard she concentrated she couldn't get those eyes out her head. She pulled herself of her bed and walked out her door.

* * *

The storm outside had begun to increase, the rain slashed against the windowpanes and the roof of the temple and around her everyone was sleeping. Quickening her pace Ahsoka began to run down the corridor, her paranoia taking over, and her fear for the eyes became stronger. Coming to the end of the corridor Ahsoka skidded to a halt, gripping her side, she gasped for air exhausted by her running. It had taken her thirty minutes to get here. THIRTY MINUTES! Timidly she knocked on Bant's door hoping the healer was still awake. She heard a faint sigh and the scraping of a chair along the concrete floor with footsteps coming closer and closer until

"What do you want?" she asked, her door opening to reveal her in a simple blue nightdress with a white dressing gown covering it.

"Oh Ahsoka" she said sounding surprised. She had expected her to be asleep already.

"Master Eerin, I couldn't sleep and I was hoping you could give me something to help," she asked timidly. Looking at the little Togruta girl she could see she needed sleep. She had black rims under her eyes and her crème coloured nightdress was crumpled and dirty from when she had found her on the floor earlier in the night.

Thinking to herself Bant walked into her room and looked through the Medicine Cabinet. There were so many things in here, Bacta pads, Pain Killers, pills of all sorts but right at the very back was the very thing she wanted. Sedative pills. She smiled to herself as she took them out of the cupboard; these gave her funny memories of the time she had to attempt to sedate Obi Wan because he had a nasty injury when he and Qui Gon had gone to Vanqor and he wouldn't stay put.

Turning back to Ahsoka, sedatives in hand she opened the lid.

"One of these should get you to sleep in no time," she said taking one out of the container, pushing it into Ahsoka's hand.

"Oh and Ahsoka, if you can't get to sleep don't knock on my door again, I will probably be asleep." She said turning towards the door, Ahsoka's face in glee as she held onto the sedative, determined to get some sleep as soon as she got back to her room.


	3. Chapter 3: Lair

Chapter 3: Lair

The doors slammed open, the rain gushed in and the winds howled as Manizra waltzed into her crumbling castle, her red hair resting gently on her hips, her red eyes glaring into the corridor. The darkness enfolded round her like the force, giving her a cloak of protection. Stepping out of the rain, she pulled of the brown cloak she had been wearing and threw it aside, the droplets strewing over the floor. Grinning to herself she heard the clanking of droids coming towards her as they rushed to pick up her cloak and place it on the rack besides her.

"…Um excuse me mistress" from behind Manizra she heard the timid sound of a battle droid behind her.

"What is it droid" she said harshly, making the droid back of slightly.

"Count Dooku wishes to speak with you"

"Well then lets not keep him waiting"

"He already is mistress" Manizra turned to the droid to see it back of even more, reaching towards her belt she pulled of one of her curved lightsabers and ignited it, the red glow from the core lighting up her pale face.

"You'll pay for that droid," she hissed through her teeth. She raised her sabre into the air and was about to strike the droid down when

"Mistress the Count wishes to see you now" another droid came down the corridor. Turning towards the droid who had back chatted her she switched of her lightsaber and attached it back to her belt.

"You were lucky this time droid" turning her back towards the droid she walked down the hallway to the dining hall where as she entered a hologram of Count Dooku had his back turned from her.

"Dooku" she said, shoving her red hair out of the way of her face, her eyes fixed on the hologram.

"I have need for your assistance Manizra" Dooku said, turning slowly to face her, his grey eyes attempting to pierce her own eyes, all of which was failing miserably.

"That's Darth Manizra to you Dooku" she said, her anger flaring through her making her red eyes blaze out like a wild fire on Ryloth.

"And that's Count to you"

"What would you have me do Count" when she said Count, she spat the word out, spraying spit everywhere.

"How rude of you my dear. Perhaps I should set my assignment to someone else. I'm sure Ventress would be honoured to capture the Negotiator" after hearing that Manizra's eyes shot up, the Negotiator, Kenobi.

"That will not be necessary Count. What would you have me do?"

Dooku smiled, bearing his teeth making him look menacing and cruel. Though he was all those things and so much more.

"Master Kenobi holds some information on the Jedi Order that may become of some use to us. I want you to capture him, do whatever means necessary to get the information. But one thing." Dooku said, resting his grey eyes silently upon Manizra's lightsabers, to the floor beside lay the droid, who had back chatted her, lying in pieces, crushed by Manizra using the force.

"Don't kill him"


	4. Chapter 4: Medative Retreat

Chapter 4: Meditation retreat

"Remember younglings 'Anger leads to hate, hate leads to pain, pain leads to suffering'" Master Yoda quoted as he watched the younglings deflect the stun shots using their trainingsabers, the hum of the sabres filled his ears as the younglings swung them and the occasional gasp as they were either stunned, because they had missed the shot or because they had swung the lightsabers to much and caught their arm or leg, giving them a small angry burn. Master Yoda chuckled to himself as one of the younglings; a young torgrutan lost their balance spinning and fell to the floor with a bump.

"Deactivate your weapons you will younglings" Yoda said, carefully dusting the young torgruta and straightening his robes.

"Now meditate you will, let the force flow through you, yes powerful it is but underestimate you must not. Dismissed you are" the younglings moved over to a rack where they hung their trainingsabers and walked out the room. Yoda sighed. It had been a hard days work, especially as these younglings were clumsy. He rubbed his temples; he felt the same thing he had felt for weeks now. A disturbance in the force, he just didn't know where. Moving slowly towards the door Yoda looked round once more at the training room in which he was standing in to make sure that it was immaculate, having the cleaners chase you with their mops and shouting out curses in huttese isn't the nicest experience in the world especially when you have Anakin in your class!

Speaking of Anakin, Yoda saw him walking down the corridor straight towards him; his head was in the clouds, and he had the concentration of a Gundark. But around him the force was filled with fear, anxiety, and worry. The feelings were based around one person, his master.

"Hmm troubled you are young Skywalker" Master Yoda said, scaring the wits out of Anakin.

"Master Yoda" Anakin said bowing respectively to the elderly Jedi.

"Trying to find someone you are Skywalker" Yoda questioned the younger Jedi, watching him shift awkwardly from side to side.

"Actually Master I was looking for you" Anakin stated looking away from the elder Jedi's eyes, clearly finding the whole situation quite awkward.

"Well found me you have young Skywalker. Speak to me you will. Much worry I sense in you" Yoda said, reading exactly the thoughts that were running through Anakin's head.

"… Yes Master. I am worried, just not about me; it's about Obi Wan. He's been having more nightmares and they are keeping him from sleep. By the morning its like he's forgotten them and perfectly fine."

Yoda listened intently, watching as Anakin kept shifting his gaze to the ceiling and twiddled his thumbs.

"Know that you have come to see me does your Master hmm?"

Anakin remained silent for a time and muttered the word 'no' so quiet that Yoda could hardly hear him, even though his large ears could pick up some sounds humans could not hear.

"Walk we will"

The pair walked down the Temple staircase, watching as younglings of all different species Twi'lek, Togruta, Munn all pass them, many bowing in respect to the Jedi Masters as they continued their walk. Round them the white walls of the Temple shone as the light from the large glass windows radiated all around them and the warm air kept everyone round them in high spirits.

They stepped out into the cool air, feeling the breeze push past them like leaves fell gracefully of a tree. Padawans, Masters and Younglings alike had all come outside to savour the good weather whilst it lasted. Many Padawans were swimming around in the pool, where they challenged the Mon Calamari Padawans and Younglings to breath holding duels under the water determined to beat them. Out of nowhere Ahsoka came running over to the Jedi Masters wearing a blood red bikini, halter necked and being eyed by many of the male Padawans, mostly looking towards her breasts which seemed to have been made larger by the umph of the bikini. Anakin sighed in disapproval as the Padawan made a kiss and blow gesture to one of the other Padawans, making him grab for it and hold it against his heart.

"Hey Master" Ahsoka said, joyfully.

Ahsoka sensed her Master's discouragement from her behaviour and decided to push him a little more.

"I've got tits that could kill a Gundark. So if you've got it, flaunt it!" Ahsoka joked, giving her Master a punch on the arm.

Master Yoda chuckled at the young Padawan as she strutted around her Master, joking around with him and letting the younglings squirt him with water pistols.

"Umm Ahsoka. Could you tell you little friends to BACK OFF! I have something to ask you," He said, gesturing to the younglings who had sensed his anger and toddled of to annoy some other Jedi.

"What is it Skyguy" Ahsoka asked, her eyes filling with innocence as if butter wouldn't melt.

"Have you seen Obi Wan?"

"Yeah sure, he's down the end of the garden meditating. Would you like me to take you to him?"

"Sure. Thanks Snips!"

She led them through a maze of people, casually dodging the amounts of water that flew across them and the younglings who ran through us, weaving through our feet and nearly knocking Master Yoda over.

Finally after a lifetime of walking through everything, they reached the end of the gardens. Anakin could see why Obi Wan had chosen this spot it was beautiful, The grass was swaying in the light wind, the blossom tree's flowers were falling lightly to the ground and in front of them was a sky blue lake, the ripples of the water was enough to make you want to dive in. The strange thing was though that Obi Wan wasn't there.

A sudden splash from the water drew Anakin to his full height, withdrawing his lightsaber as he went; the ripple came closer and closer until a young Twi'lek's head rose from the water obviously struggling to keep it there. Anakin carefully deactivated his sabre and pulled the youngling out of the water, who was closely followed by a rather wet and mud covered Obi Wan. His auburn coloured hair covered his vision and he carefully shoved it out of the way of his face showing bright blue and grey eyes.

"Master!" Anakin said, sounding surprised at his master's rather dirty and wet appearance.

"If those Padawans threaten to push you into the lake again, tell them that Master Kenobi will punish them severely." Obi Wan said, his voice sounding full of authority of the youngling.

"Yes Master Kenobi. Thank you" The little twi'lek bowed respectively towards Obi Wan and ran of, obviously going to tell his friends how a Jedi Master who held a seat on the council had just saved him.

"Hmmm Master Obi Wan, speak we must"

Obi Wan turned to face the elder Jedi, his eyes filled with concern. A sudden wave of pain through his head changed all that, he fell to the floor and his head collided with a large branch extending from the blossom tree beside him. The only thing he could see were stars and the faintly blurry figures of Anakin, Ahsoka and Yoda towering over the top of him. The pain, he could feel it running through his head, the vision, the same vision of her running and running from something he couldn't see and watching as she tripped over a small root sticking out of the ground.

"SATINE!" Obi Wan shouted out loud, causing his eyes to flash open and lurch up from lying on his back.

"Calm yourself you will Obi Wan. Tell me what did you see?" Master Yoda said, he now commanding authority like he had done with the young twi'lek.

"…I don't want to talk about it Master. Its between myself and myself"

Yoda shook his head at the answer Obi Wan had given him.

"Speak with you I must. Believe you need… time of from the war I do"

"WHAT!" Obi Wan shouted causing many of the younglings to stop and stare at him as they passed.

"A Meditation Retreat, I believe you need. Long is the war and not many opportunities to rest you will have."

Obi Wan sat there, dumbstruck by Yoda's sudden burst of him needing a rest. He looked towards Anakin who looked away from his stare, fiddling awkwardly with his fingers and fidgeting from one foot to another.

"Anakin, why do I have a bad feeling you have something to do with this"

Anakin started into the eyes of his Master, feeling the gaze lighten his heart like a wild fire on Naboo.

"It's for your own good Master. You need the rest and those nightmares aren't going to cure themselves."

Obi Wan thought for a while. Yes, a Meditation Retreat would be nice. He could relax, have time to himself and not have to worry about anyone trying to kill him.

Oh how wrong he was.


	5. Chapter 5: The Duchess Of Mandalore

**Before i start this chapter i just want to say THANKYOU GUYS! i was on the verge of giving up and not writting any more chapters, only to publish them on Deviantart until this morning i recieved 7 emails 2 of which were for This story, a favourite and a story subscription from **

**MobiObi and LadyStar10. so thankyou and keep reading!**

**Chapter 5: The Duchess Of Mandalore**

The sound of the shower rang out all around her as she stepped into the waterfall of water, the heat rising around her. The smells of raspberries filled her nose as she rubbed the shampoo through her golden hair, feeling the smoothness go through her hair. She stood there and just embraced the warmth of the water. It had been a hard couple of days, more Death Watch attacks, Senate meetings and looking after her nephew Korkie. But all that was out the way and done with. Now she could relax for the rest of the weekend.

"Milady, are you in there?"

Satine sighed as the voice sounded out 'probably another Senate meeting' she thought to herself bitterly, as she turned of the shower and grabbed a towel off the rail placing it round her. From there she walked to the door and unlocked it, where behind was her Prime Minster. Brunrick was tall and muscular, with quite long, golden blonde hair, and bright emerald green eyes that sparkled in the sun that could make a woman's legs shake.

"Prime Minister, this is a surprise." Satine stuttered out in shock.

"Sorry I'm a bit… underdressed!"

Brunrick looked at Satine in her white towel and grinned 'yes only a bit underdressed' he thought to himself, holding in a laugh.

"No, no its fine. Just coming with a message that Senator Organa wishes to speak with you"

Satine let her shoulders drop when she heard the word 'Senator'. 'It must be Senate related' she thought miserably to herself as she barely listened to Brunrick.

"I'll go change into something more… appropriate then" Satine said, turning towards the door.

"Yes of course milady, I'll tell Senator Organa that you will call him back" Brunrick turned around and walked out the doorway leaving a wet and cold Satine in the doorway.

Hoping not to bump into anyone Satine made her way carefully done the hallway, around her the white walls and windows reflected light all around her, the portraits showed her many ancestors on the same throne that she was placed upon today, the smell of flowers filled her nose as she came to her own room and entered to see a bunch of roses upon her bed.

"I wonder who these could be from" Satine said aloud slyly, already knowing the answer. Slowly she made her way towards the flowers and picked them up gently so not to ruffle them, to the side was a label.

_'Satine, just though you should know that I am going away for two weeks on a Meditation Retreat and may not be in contact for that time. Will be thinking of you Obi Wan xxx'_

Obi Wan. How she missed his blue and grey eyes, the smoothness of his skin, the sound of his laughter, the feeling of his hair as she ran her fingers through it, his smile. The smile that made her knees go wobbly every time he smiled towards her.

The door opened making Satine turn round and face her young handmaiden. She was new, only arriving a few days ago. She had blonde hair like most Mandalorians the length of it coming up to her hips, she wore a simple light blue dress that flowed round her, the bottom of it, carefully brushing past her knees. She was a shy girl, around the age of 18 but was very beautiful.

"Milady" She said, curtsying gracefully, lifting the hem of her dress slightly.

"Tallulah, I've told you before please call me Satine."

"Of course milady" she said again. Satine sighed; it did annoy her when people called her 'milady' or 'duchess' it made her feel like she was a dictator even though she took on the points of not just herself and her courts, but also her people. A thing many people in this universe do not.

Satine watched as Tallulah carefully produced one of her dresses from the closet, a periwinkle blue, made smaller at the waist but made flowing and drag gently across the floor. At the waist was a simple white ribbon.

Satine walked over and gently eased the dress out of Tallulah's hands and went behind the folding curtain to change.

Gently she let the towel slip off her body revealing pale white skin underneath and a small scar across her back. Carefully she slipped on the smooth silk of the dress glide across her arms, letting it drop to a lightweight fabric.

Opening up the curtains again, Satine was greeted by an over dress of blue and purple, which was slipped carefully over the top of her head to drape across her shoulders and glide across the floor.

She watched as Tallulah turned round and picked up her silver brush and her headdress and gently brushed through her golden hair and placed her headdress upon her head.

"Milady" Tallulah said, curtsying again. Satine smiled to herself and delicately placed her arms through Tallulah's and walked down the hallway, skipping along the hallway towards the throne room.

"Duchess, Senator Organa is on the transmitter"

Brunrick came out the throne room, his face blank as he watched the two women skipping down the hallway, arm in arm.

"Senator, I am privileged to see you again"

"As am I Duchess, as am I."

Satine looked towards the holotransmitter, watching as Bail Organa adjusted his robe.

"Duchess, I wish to invite you to Alderaan for a ball"

Satine's eyes became wide at the word 'ball'.

"Of course Senator, I would be honoured."

"Fantastic, I'll send a ship to pick you up straight away."

The transmission cut off and a small cough brought Satine back to the day. A ball, who could she invite. Then it hit her. She could invite the one, yes, the one.


	6. Chapter 6: The Disguise

**ok New chapter. before i start just want to say FIRST REVIEW! The review? From one of my favourite authors on Fanfic SashaMonroe. Luv you! Thanx everyone and keep reading:D**

**Chapter 6: The disguise**

Manizra thought she would throw up when Duchess Satine placed her arms with her own and began skipping down the hallway, dragging her along with her. But throughout this whole experience of being a blonde haired ditz and serving the Duchess, Manizra had learnt things needed for her next mission. She watched as the Duchess talk with Senator Organa, she watched each of her movements, the way she walked, and the way she talked, the way she reacted if Obi Wan Kenobi's name was even mentioned to her. Manizra coughed quietly and brought the attention of the Duchess back to her.

"Milady, could you excuse me" Manizra simpered to Satine, curtsying like she had seen her other handmaiden's do.

"Yes Tallulah, you are dismissed for the evening"

"Thank you milady"

Manizra did a final curtsy and turned to the door, upon her face was a smirk. The doors closed behind her and she watched as the guards moved inside, 'Perfect' she thought to herself slyly as she delved herself into the force and began her transformation. She felt her hair pull back into her head giving her a bantha-sized headache, her height shot up, her legs becoming longer, her torso slightly shorter. Her waist became more petite and her hips more curved, her breasts however stayed the same. The transformations were always the most annoying part of any mission, the headaches she gained from facial transformations, but the thought of being someone else always interested her, to find out what she could from others.

There she slowed down her walk into a calm and steady pace, gliding along the corridor like a ballroom dancer, letting her pumps slip on and off slowly as she walked. The light blue dress she was wearing gently glided across her smooth skin, the feeling of the cool air brushed past her arms as the wind blew around her like a simple storm that she could turn deadly in a matter of seconds.

She came to a simple, silver door guarded by two of Duchess Satine's guards.

"My guards let me pass. I wish to make a transmission," Manizra said, her voice sounding sweet and sickly.

The two Mandalorian guards looked to each other, as though they were looking for wisdom. But Manizra's impatience was growing.

"I said let me pass" she hissed to the guards, making them startle and frown. Manizra frowned to herself. 'Fine. Time for the old fashioned way' she thought to herself joyfully.

She delved into the force, let it feed her strength and flow through her like a river to the ocean and force pushed the guards into the wall opposite the door. She watched, as they had no time to react and went flying, their heads colliding with the wall and their eyelids dropping. Unconscious.

"Thank you boys" Manizra said to the two silent forms as she opened the door and stepped inside. The room itself was dark, spherical and filled with machines of all types.

Manizra walked over to the communicator and searched through the recent calls. 'She must have called him some time' she thought. Kenobi. The name was there, in front of her eyes. Obi Wan Kenobi. Manizra sorted her still blonde but now, shoulder length hair neatly behind her neck and sent a transmission request to Kenobi. The obnoxious beeping sound of the transmitter sounded round Manizra's eardrums as she waited impatiently, waiting and tapping her foot upon the glossy floor; the sounds of it echoing round her.

"Hello, Kenobi here" the sound of Obi Wan's voice rang around Manizra's head giving her a major headache.

"Obi Wan?" Satine's sweet voice sang out of Manizra's mouth making her want puke.

"Satine? How can I assist you Duchess?"

"I got your roses. They were beautiful Obi and I wondered where you would be going for your Meditation Retreat?" She simpered to him, hoping the womanly charms of the dear; sweet Duchess would bring out the answer she was after.

"I'm going to Alderaan" 'bingo!' Manizra thought to herself joyfully.

"How convenient Obi, I'm going for a ball there, I was invited by Senator Organa."

Manizra saw Obi Wan smile towards her, his smile addicting and drawing her into him, but she couldn't come into his arms. No she had to get him close to her.

"I, I wondered if you wanted to, to come with me as a guest and perhaps my, my partner." She simpered, stuttering a bit to make him think she was nervous.

"Of course Duchess, I would be honoured to come with you"

"Then I'll see you there then"

Manizra turned of the transmission and grinned to herself. 'Perfect, perfect, perfect'

"Tallulah, are you in there" Satine's voice sounded behind the door.

'Crap' Manizra thought to herself spitefully as she delved into the force again and painfully let her hair grow back to waist length, her legs became shorter, her torso longer. Her waist became slightly larger and her hips more petite.

"Yes milady" Manizra said, her accent still painfully changing back to 'Tallulah's'.

Manizra walked towards the door and opened it up to show the Duchess standing outside.

"What were you doing in there Tallulah?" Satine asked curiously, looking as Manizra's facial expression changed slightly.

"Milady, I was hoping to keep it as a surprise, but I was calling Master Kenobi for you. And, and I invited him to the ball on Alderaan for you. It was meant to be a surprise. I'm, I'm sorry milady if I have disappointed you"

Satine's face softened when Manizra told her of her 'surprise'.

"Ohh. Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Your very welcome milady. Glad to be of service"

Manizra curtsied and left Satine smiling out of her wits, the smile that would be wiped of so very soon.

**Didn't expect that did ya! Keeping reading and please review. you know you want to!**


	7. Chapter 7: Thoughts

**Chapter 7: Thoughts**

After the call Obi Wan was just sitting there smiling. The call from Satine had lightened him up, the thought that she, she would be going to Alderaan the same place as him. The thought of her blonde hair being combed through his fingers, her smooth face in his hands, her lips on his lips sharing a long kiss, smooth, wet, romantic. The thought of dancing her round a ballroom floor, the flowing dress twisting round his legs, the sound of the ruffles and satin crinkling in his ears. Beautiful. Obi Wan smiled to himself again as he walked over to his dresser, where he took out his spare robes and placed them into a duffle bag. Then he took out his smart robes, the black silk rubbing against his skin and the smell of shoe polish filled his nose as he polished his scruffy boots to make them shine.

"Hey Obi Wan, you in there" a shout sounded out behind his door, as Anakin practically banged the door down until Obi Wan stood up and opened the door.

"What is it Anakin?" Obi Wan asked sounding dismal.

"Hi"

Obi Wan stared at Anakin, his face just blank.

"Is that all you wanted Anakin, because I have some packing to do"

"No of course not Master, you know I wouldn't do something like that to you"

Obi Wan stared at him again, the frown on his face slowly appearing.

"Yeah well back to business. A little birdie told me you've got a date with the lovely Duchess Satine." Anakin began to smirk at Obi Wan, seeing the blush rise up his face making Anakin burst out in laughter.

"And who would this little 'birdie' be Anakin?"

The door suddenly burst open and Ahsoka flew in laughing her head off.

"Snips get out of here," Anakin hissed towards his young Padawan as she ran round Anakin, punching him in the shoulder.

"Your little birdie is here Master, coming to spread the secrets of the Jedi!"

Obi Wan looked towards his former apprentice who was trying to shut his own Padawan up, whilst she was dodging round him still laughing.

"May I ask Ahsoka, how did you find out" Obi Wan asked curiously, watching as Anakin caught her of guard and put her over his shoulders.

"Duchess Satine told me," Ahsoka said, her laughter dying out and her face slowly turning from red to purple as the blood rushed from her head.

"Anakin let her down, her face is turning purple" Obi Wan said, watching as Anakin slowly let Ahsoka down and her laughter returned, but in gentle rasps.

"Your face Skyguy! Still have that picture!" Ahsoka said, waving a holoprojector in his face and running out the room giggling like a little toddler.

"AHSOKA GIVE THAT BACK!" Anakin roared at the top of his voice, Ahsoka's laughter still ringing down the corridor.

"Sorry Obi Wan, I'll talk to you later. Enjoy your little date with the Duchess" he laughed and ran out the door after Ahsoka

"Its not a date" Obi Wan shouted down the corridor after his former apprentice.

Obi Wan closed the door and walked over to his bed, where from underneath his pillow he produced a small photo. The photo simply consisted of two people, one of a young man about the age of 19-20 his auburn hair trimmed short, his clothing crisp and clean and a small braid peeping out the side of his ear. The other a woman, the same age, shoulder length, blonde hair blew in her face, her own attire, simple but beautiful upon her. The both of them sat there, laughing, leaning against each other as though they were lovers. Truth to tell they couldn't marry or for relationships but it didn't stop them from loving each other in secret. Obi Wan smiled at the picture, looking into the young Satine's rich blue eyes, her laughter the both of them in happy harmony together. Carefully he placed the picture, along with a picture of him and Qui Gon inside of the duffle bag and swung it carelessly over his shoulder and made his way to the landing bay.

* * *

Manizra watched, like a tiger stalking its prey as Kenobi left his room and locked the door. Grinning to herself she blocked her force presence and followed him down the bright hallways and passing many Jedi, younglings and masters alike, many bowing in respect to the young master. She watched as he twisted and turned through the corridors till she could see him no more.

There she tied her hair back into a ponytail so it neatly rested on her back and jumped down from the window she had been walking along and landed on a nearby ship, watching as the doors opened from the Jedi Temple and revealed Obi Wan walking out onto the platform, duffle bag over his shoulder. Manizra grinned to herself as she carefully jumped behind Obi Wan, slowly revealing her force presence to him, hoping he wouldn't turn round just yet.

"Hello there!" She said to him.

Obi Wan turned round to be faced with Manizra, who grinned again and built up the force around her and used it to push Obi Wan back into a wall. She watched him fly into the wall; his head colliding with it with a loud crack being heard round them. Then she waited.

**CLIFF-HANGER! I'm so mean! Keep reading guys :D**


	8. Chapter 8:Danger On The Landing Platform

**Authors note: Thanx everyone who has read this story so far. End of Part one :D Really hope your enjoying this so far and have to say this THIS CHAPTERS 3 PAGES LONG! sorry just had to blurt that out! Enjoy**

**Purplewillowtrees xxxx**

* * *

Chapter 8: Danger on the landing platform.

He felt the wind rush through his hair and ears as he flew backwards, the full amount of force that this women had produced surrounding him and building round him like a brick wall. Speaking of brick walls Obi Wan felt his head collide with the one behind him, the lights popped out his eyes as he saw stars flashing around him, and he felt a small trickle of blood seeping down his head. He looked up slowly to see the beautiful red haired lady walking slowly towards him, a small smirk etching upon her face and her eyes penetrating his heart, his very soul. Obi Wan carefully picked himself of the floor and balanced slowly on both feet, wobbling slightly from the loss of coordination, the lights still flashing round in his head.

"So Master Kenobi, we meet again," Manizra said, bearing her teeth at the Jedi Master. Obi Wan felt a spell of confusion over him. 'We meet again' he thought to himself, 'I've never met this women'. He surly would have remembered the bright red hair, the piercing eyes and the amazing figure this woman had but he didn't. He watched as she withdrew her lightsaber, the curved handle similar to Asajj Ventress's, the blade the blood red colour of the Sith and she positioned herself into Ataru and patiently waited for him to withdraw his own sabre from its latch. He carefully took his lightsaber of his belt and ignited it. The blue blade showing the fire in his eyes as he took on the position of Soresu, his sabre over his head and his arm extended. Then he waited.

She ran towards him, sabre in hand and swung for his head forcing him to duck and roll out of the way of the crimson blade. Her lightsaber came at him again giving him no time to react, only time to parry her blows as they smacked down hard on his lightsaber, she was strong and powerful as he defended himself from her, keeping each area of himself defended. Using the force he pushed her back and regained his stance, whilst at the same time regaining his breath and energy. As she was to collide with the wall her feet hit it, and she delicately back flipped and landed a perfect landing, withdrawing her second lightsaber as she went.

She dragged the sabres across the floor, the sparks flaring up round her as she twisted through the air and slammed her sabres down onto Obi Wan, making his knees go weak as though they had been smashed by a bantha. She twisted her leg round his own and tripped him over making him land on his back, and swung her sabres towards his chest. He rolled out the way just in time to see red scorch marks on the ground where he had been just seconds before. He had to contact Anakin but somehow keep himself alive whilst fighting this woman. He let himself drift of into the force, with no eyes to see his own doings; only the force and he let his bond travel through his blood, through his thoughts, its only wish, to find Anakin.

* * *

Anakin felt as his young Padawan parried each of his blows as she defended herself from his lightsaber, the sweat pouring of her face but her eyes filled with determination as she swung her lightsaber over her head and flicked Anakin's sabre from his hand, the clatter of it as it hit the floor and skidded across the surface.

"Ha…beat… you… master!" Ahsoka exclaimed, gasping for air as she held her knees, the sweat dripping of her head in beads.

"You alright there Snips!" Anakin said, laughing at his young Padawan who had fallen to the floor, lying there trying to get her breath back.

"I would be Master if you would just help me up" Ahsoka said, looking up at her Master and holding her hand out. Anakin extended his hand and grabbed Ahsoka's hand, which turned her look of tiredness to a smirk as she held tight to Anakin's hand and pulled him to the floor with an incredible force.

Anakin lay on the floor beside her and began to laugh along with his Padawan, who was now rolling around on the floor holding her stomach.

A sudden lurch in the force sent Anakin sitting up his back straight and his face alert. Ahsoka stopped laughing at her Master's silence and watched him carefully, watching him stand up and look up in deep thought. His eyes suddenly widened.

"OBI WAN" he shouted out and ran out the room, using the force to bring his sabre to him.

"Wait for me Master" Ahsoka shouted after him, running out the room.

Anakin was a couple of pace's ahead of her as she struggled to keep up with her Master. They twisted and turned down the corridor and headed towards the landing platform.

'Why are we heading here' Ahsoka thought to herself curiously as the exited the door into an array of sunshine, the white light blinding them temporarily.

Ahsoka turned round to find her Master, seeing him do the same thing, looking round the area for his own Master.

The sudden sound of lightsabers clashing bought the both of them back to their senses as they ran towards the sound, the grunts and slamming of sabres against each other sounding just like the training session Ahsoka had had with her Master just minutes before.

And there she saw it, before her Master. Obi Wan was fighting with a red haired woman, her slender body giving her agility and flexibility over the Jedi Master who was struggling to keep up with her speed, she watched in horror as she knocked his sabre from his hand, watching it clatter to the floor beside him and grip his neck with her hand, lifting him of his feet and clench her fist more. She saw Obi Wan's face turn red as she increased the pressure on his windpipe, his hands carelessly grabbing at his neck to prize the hand of his neck, with no progress being made. Suddenly the red haired lady went flying as Anakin sent a huge force push towards her, making her loose her grip on Obi Wan's throat and drop him to the floor, gasping for air.

Ahsoka ran to him, the sound of her boots clapping along the marble floor as she went. She crouched beside Obi Wan and lifted him carefully.

"Master Obi Wan are you ok?" she asked, watching as he tried to steady his breathing.

"Fine little one." He said carefully picking himself of the floor and using the force to bring his weapon to him.

"Master" Anakin's voice rang around Ahsoka's ears as her Master ran beside her and gripped on Obi Wan shoulders.

"I'm fine Anakin"

"Pff not likely. I saw how that chick was killing you, who was she?"

Obi Wan thought for a while, still stroking his neck to get the air circulation back into his windpipe.

"I don't know Anakin."

Obi Wan walked over and picked up his duffle bag he'd dropped when Manizra had flung him into the wall and headed towards his ship.

"Whoa Master where are you going"

"On my Meditation retreat."

"Not on your own your not. That woman could come try kill you at any time. I'm coming with you" Anakin said, making it obvious that, that was his final answer.

Obi Wan sighed. The time away from the war that he needed and he was spending it with Anakin.

"Fine, but don't do anything…stupid"

"Me stupid. NAH!" Anakin said, laughing at his Master and giving him a small punch on the shoulder.

Anakin walked towards the twilight and pulled Obi Wan along with him, who nervously turned around to make sure a pair of red eyes weren't watching him.

"Hey Master what about me?" Ahsoka shouted after Anakin.

"Be good"

Ahsoka stared at her master. 'Pff be good, I'm better behaved than you are Master' Ahsoka thought to herself walking back towards the temple, only turning round to see the twilight take of and jump into hyperspace.

* * *

Anakin pushed the twilight into hyperspace as Obi Wan sat down into a chair, his face clearly tired and his limbs beaten. That woman was powerful; she'd managed to lift Obi Wan into the air as though he were a rag doll and still didn't manage to beat him.

Obi Wan felt his eyelids close slightly as his brain began to turn to sleep mode, his windpipe still hurt and he whimpered in pain as he looked towards his leg to see a gash from the lightsaber. Anakin turned to him and slowly removed Obi Wan's tunic to show the full extent of the damage. The gash was deep and bleeding loads, and as Anakin placed a bactapad onto his Master's leg Obi Wan felt on fire and passed out, only seeing darkness replaced from the light.

* * *

**Another Cliff Hanger! End of Part one please Review, it gives me a lot of support to know that there are people out there who like this :D Thanx xxx**


	9. Part 2

**PART 2!**

**Alderaan.**

**Enjoy**

**Purplewillowtrees xxx**


	10. Chapter 9: Waking

**Authors note: ****Admittedly this is not one of my best/exciting chapters but it had to be put in to make the story flow and make sense. Also it doesn't help that i am a writer that writes on the go. i.e. i don't write the full story, i write a chapter at a time and put it online. The next story i think i should write it all out first! Oh well, learn from you mistakes!**

**Purplewillowtrees xxx**

* * *

_She Ran through the forest, carrying a small bundle to her breast, her long, brown hair coming out of her usual up done hairstyle in large wisps. Around her the sounds of creatures rustling round in the night echoed around her, twigs snapped upon the ground as she ran from the mysterious shadow. A howl was heard in the distance as she urged her legs to keep going, to keep running but her chest was becoming heavy and her brain was trying to shut down her eyes. Her foot caught onto a stray root upon the floor, causing her to go flying and the bundle from her hands began to cry. She tried to stand but the amount of pressure she was putting onto her ankle caused her to cry out in pain and fall to the floor again._

"_Well, well, well. What have we got here?" a sinister voice spoke out through the shadows as a beautiful woman stepped out, her long, red hair flowing round her. Her eyes found the small bundle in the woman's hands, watching it squirm. _

"_Ah, little Kenobi. I think I'll take you." She said, prising the young baby out of her hands. The blanket fell from the child's head revealing auburn coloured curls sprouting from the top of his head, his soft, gentle face opening a gateway to hell as he cried and his large, blue grey eyes large eyes filled with tears as he stared into the red, devil eyes. _

"_Goodbye Obi Wan Kenobi" she said, withdrawing her crimson lightsaber, the blue eyes just staring into the red. Blue into red._

**Chapter 9: Waking**

The first thing he heard was the voices. Small voices in his head telling him he should wake up, see the world around him, voices outside his head urged him to wake up. Something tickled his nose lightly as he breathed in the smell of mint from toothpaste from the hot breath on his face. His eyelids flickered slightly as the hair glided across his face and a small voice whispered in his ear

"Wake up Obi" the small voice echoed round in his head as he embraced the sweet voice that filled his ear.

Obi Wan began to groan slightly, feeling a pain shoot through his left leg and slowly opened his eyes to see the Duchess Satine holding his hand, stroking it slightly, whilst talking to someone behind her. He closed his eyes again as they began to droop, and Satine came close to his face, almost within kissing distance and he felt a small tear fall onto his cheek, her hair brushing across his face and the smell of raspberries filling his nose.

"I must be dreaming," he mumbled, causing Satine to jump back in surprise, her beautiful face twisted with worry.

"Obi Wan" she gasped out, rushing back to his side, holding his hand and gripping it tight as though she was afraid of letting go and losing him. Anakin came running in, seeing that his Master was awake and sat beside him, his eyes filled with tiredness and pain.

"Master, are you ok?" he asked him, his powerful face filled with anxiety.

"To a point yes I am" he said, looking down towards his leg and reaching out to touch it, feeling a searing pain rush though it as he stretched out. Satine grasped his hand as his face twisted in pain and gently let her lips glide across it, the smooth texture of it soothing his pain, as a medic injected his leg to numb it.

"So where are we?" Obi Wan asked, looking round the white room, the windows blowing in cool air, around him the medics were rushing round making sure everything was ok.

"You are on Alderaan Master Kenobi," a voice sounded to the side of them as Senator Organa walked into the room, his senatorial robes flowing round him as he walked to the side of Obi Wan's bed and sat down.

"Alderaan. I don't remember arriving" Obi Wan said, his face confused.

"Obi Wan, you wouldn't remember arriving. You've been out for three days"

'Three days' Obi Wan thought to himself, looking round the white room, lit up by the windows making the room seem lighter. His head started to ache as he began to have a headache, the small voices in his head telling him something he didn't understand, his midichlorians telling him danger was coming, but he just didn't know where.

"Obi what happened?" Satine asked, her face filling with sadness and worry.

Obi Wan looked round at all the faces, feeling their gaze follow him as he shifted slightly and began to feel nervous.

"Well, I was walking onto the landing platform when this woman used the force on me and began to attack me…" Obi Wan began to explain his encounter with Manizra, Anakin, who had helped fight her with him seemed undeterred by the rendition he was giving, however Satine and Bail were shocked to hear that someone had tried to kill him right in front of the temple, with all the Jedi round, no one had found this woman.

"Then I fell asleep and woke up here"

"Obi Wan, you looked at that gash on your leg and passed out" Anakin said, correcting his Master, pushing him back down slightly as he tried to sit back up. Obi Wan, stroked his beard in deep thought. He began to think of the vision or dream, whatever it was and the woman who was in it. Her running through the forest, her brown hair fluttering behind her, her blue, grey eyes still stood in his head. The child in her hands. Little Kenobi? Was that him, the little baby?

"Umm Alderaan to Obi Wan you there?" Anakin knocked gently on Obi Wan's head, bringing him back to them all.

"Oh yeah" Obi Wan was still slightly distracted.

"Excuse me, Master Jedi, Master Kenobi should rest now." From behind them all a medical clone came out from the door and ushered them all out the door.

"Wait, can I just say goodbye before I go?" Satine asked, turning to face Obi Wan and the medical clone, her eyes pleading.

"Fine, just for a few minutes" the clone said, cracking under the pressure of the Duchess's large, icy blue eyes.

All of them left except Satine, who moved over slowly to Obi Wan's bedside, taking his hand and stroking it. Her eyes followed his, her hands slowly running through his hair, and her finger carelessly floating down his face.

"Obi Wan, I'm really glad your ok" she said finally, taking a small glance at his leg, which was still bandaged.

"I have to say, so am I," He said, taking Satine's hand in his own and covering it with his other hand.

Satine leaned into the Jedi Master and pressed him down onto his bed, only slightly and kissed him gently on his forehead, and stepped back.

"Satine wait" Obi Wan reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. She looked into his eyes again and leaned into him kissing him on the lips. Just brushing his lips slightly but it was passionately. She broke away and kissed him softly on his hand and pulled away, her hand gently pulling down his arm as she walked out the room, looking through the glass towards him as he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**awww! (Why are all my stories F£$%&G ROMANTIC!**


	11. Chapter 10: Waiting

**Authors note: i apologise now for not uploading in a while. i've been doing school work, revision and i haven't had time to type up this chapter so it may not be as good as usual. As per usual please keep reviewing and favouriting, it makes me HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY! and lets me know people like the story.**

**Purplewillowtrees xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Waiting**

Slowly opening his eyes he looked round the room, the light streaming into his room and the smell of fresh linen filling his nose. Beside his bed there was a pair of crutches, the silver twinkling into the corner of his eye. He pulled himself up in his bed carefully and swung his leg over the side and picked up the crutches. A slight pain went through his leg and he let out a small whimper which cause a medical clone to walk in a gently push him back. Obi Wan pushed back on the clone and pointed towards the crutches.

"I have to move, my legs are aching" Obi Wan pleaded to the clone.

"Fine Master Jedi, only for a bit though" the clone said, giving in to the Jedi, who grinned and swung his legs back over his bed and reached for the crutches. The clone sighed and passed the crutches to Obi Wan, who slipped his hands through the hand holds and lifted himself of his bed, the circulation flowing back into his legs as he moved round the room, the sound of the crutches banging on the marble floor. Turning round to face the clone Obi Wan, moved out of the room and into the corridor, determined to get fresh air, the white walls flashed by him and the many pictures of the political leaders bore down on him. The door was ahead of him as he stepped outside and embraced the cool air, the wind blowing in his auburn hair, the smells of ivory and freshly cut grass. The simple sounds of the birds singing and the sound of the leaves blowing through the wind was the best thing you could hear. He moved more into the garden and the sky was black above him, slight rolls of thunder shuddered the sky as small raindrops began to fall.

"Obi Wan, is that you?" a small voice was heard from the door as Obi Wan turned round to see Satine walking over to him, in her hand a light blue umbrella.

"Satine what are you doing out here" he questioned, his face frowned.

"I came to find you. Obi what are you doing out here, you'll catch a cold"

Satine put her umbrella up and placed it over their heads as the rain began to fall harder, her hair fluttering round her and face going red from the cold.

"Satine, you will catch a cold. I just wanted some fresh air" Obi Wan turned round and headed towards the door but Satine's arm stopped him in his tracks.

"Obi, before you go do one thing for me?" Satine looked into his eyes, the icy blue circling round in his head.

"Kiss me" She slowly leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips, the strawberry flavour of her lip balm sending his senses haywire, the smoothness of it. They broke apart and carefully Satine placed her arms round his waist to steady him as he walked, the rain coming down more heavy than ever. A small disturbance in the force cause Obi Wan to stop and turn around, he looked round the garden expecting to see something but there was nothing. Just the rains falling round them, the sound of it hitting the ground and the rustic smell. Nothing.

* * *

Manizra watched from the shadows, the rain drenching her now once again waist length, blonde hair, making it stick to her face. Her light blue dress soaked in water, and her slender legs dripping with water as the rain showed no sign of stopping. She watched as the Duchess kissed Kenobi on his lips, his face of shock and yet happiness as she kissed him in the pouring rain. The leaves she was hiding in rustled in the wind as the storm became worse. She smiled to herself as she slowly let a small force signature come from her, the midichlorians in her blood going crazy, crazy for blood, and death. She watched as Kenobi turned round, his face in utter confusion as he looked round for the disturbance but found he couldn't track her.

Satine draped her hands over his shoulders and whispered something into his ear, where he nodded in acknowledgement and walked inside leaving the Duchess on her own, standing out in the pouring rain.

"Milady" Manizra said, coming out of the bush she was in and surprising the lone Duchess.

"Tallulah, where did you come from?" She asked, her face still in shock at her drastic appearance.

"Milady, I have been in the garden, watching the rain. It has always… interested me," She said smoothly.

Satine looked down Manizra, noticing her dripping wet hair that Manizra carefully tucked behind her left ear, the wet face and dress that stuck to her skin, her skin turning slightly blue from the cold and wet.

"Oh Tallulah, your going to catch a cold doing that. Come inside and get warm" Satine said, putting her warm cloak round Manizra's shoulders and placing her arm round her shoulders. Manizra fought back a gag; as she smelt the strong smell of Satine's perfume fill her nose, the powerful scent of roses invaded her lungs causing her to cough painfully and turned from the Duchess. They walked through the back door of the palace, the sound of the rain pattered against the roof and the echoing sound of footsteps echoed down the corridor as their wet shoes slapped across the marble floor. Manizra looked round the corridor, watching as the light seeped in through the windows making her flinch from the light and cowered towards Satine.

"Milady, I wish not to be rude but, do you like General Kenobi?" Manizra asked shyly, watching as Satine's face began to blush, the pink tinting her pale face.

"We had a relationship…a long time ago" Satine sighed and looked back on her memories. They were happy, just lying in the fields, Obi Wan's hand in her own, and his hair running through her fingers. So perfect.

"Oh well, can't dwell on the past can we" Satine said cheerfully as she came to her room, the door sliding open to reveal a very open aired room with specks of blue here and there, the grand bed sat by the wall, the windows letting in plenty of light.

"Milady, could you excuse me, I would like to rest" Manizra simpered, hoping she would say yes. She needed sleep, ready for her plan to happen. To carry it out and yet stay away knowing she actually did it.

"Of course Tallulah, go get some rest" Manizra turned to the door, watching as Satine let her hair fall down to her shoulders and brushed it thoroughly. 'your mine now' Manizra thought to herself slyly as she walked out the room, a grin etching upon her face.

* * *

**Wonder what Manizra got planned for Satine. Find out in the next chapter: 2 Days later. (Crappy title name i know but it makes sense!)(i think!)**


	12. Chapter 11: 2 Days Later

**Authors note: another 'not one of my best chapter' chapters, but it makes the story flow! please keep reading and reviewing, i LOVE THEM!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: 2 Days Later**

Obi Wan sat on the side of his bed, the light seeping through his window and his leg resting carelessly on a stool. The bandage was itchy on his bare skin; the gash on his leg still hadn't recovered and his bandage had to be continuously changed every few hours to clean the wound from weeping and infection and boy it hurt. He had been in his room for two days, on his own. Nobody came to see him, not Anakin, not Bail not even Satine. He was just on his own for two days with no visitors and just R4 for company. He watched as the birds landed on the small tree outside his window, their small songs filling his heart as he carefully stood up and made his way to the balcony, the cool air blowing through his hair and his eyes opening up around him to see the blue sky, no clouds, no pollution just him and nature. He sat himself down on the floor of the balcony, breathed in the sweet fresh air and closed his eyes and began to meditate.

_She waited in the forest, her blonde hair twisting round her face as the wind blew round her and the sky's opened up to reveal a waterfall of rain come crashing down on the woman, the forest seemed alive around her as the leaves rustled in the wind and the sound of branches snapping echoed round in his head. Some footsteps came closer, the sound of twigs crunching on the ground as a pair of shoes came into the scene._

"_Satine are you ok?" the voice said, his voice filled with concern. _

"_Oh I'm fine Master Kenobi, its you who should worry" Satine's voice seemed creepy and nothing like her. Her dress was ragged and ripped, twigs layered her hair and as she slowly turned round her eyes were no longer the icy blue colour that always sent him spiralling into heaven but now they were red, tinged with rays of yellow. The eyes punctured his heart as she came closer towards him and gave him a un-Satine like smile, as she bared her teeth at him and the sky turned black and everything began to fade._

Obi Wan yanked his eyes opened as he saw the red and yellowish eyes staring into his own eyes, his pants filled his lungs with air as he stood up quickly and looked into the garden. Anakin was outside on the grass, a female servant; a rather pretty female servant was bringing him a drink, and she was trying but failing miserably to flirt with the Jedi. Obi Wan chuckled as Anakin continued to chat to her as she gazed it his eyes, watching as she sighed and walked away, head in the clouds. There was a slight tap at the door and Obi Wan turned round to see a pretty young woman, no older than 18, her long blonde hair flowed down her back and her blue dress cut short at the knee waiting at the door.

"Hello there" Obi Wan said, looking curiously at the small letter in the woman

"Master Kenobi, I was asked by the Duchess Satine to drop of this letter to you" she said timidly, her small voice barely being heard over the sound of the birds.

"Thank you" he said, eagerly taking the letter out of her hands and watching as she left the room.

_Obi, _

_Tonight is the Alderaan Ball and I wondered if you still wished to accompany me. If you do please do try wear something a bit more…appropriate than your Jedi attire. Master Skywalker is also allowed to come if he wishes, but he must be a bit tidier than his…usual clothing choice of black._

_It starts at 7:00 but I would hope to see you at the top of the stairs by about 6:45._

_Hope to see you there,_

_Love Satine_

_xxxxxxxxx_

Obi Wan smiled to himself as he read through the letter written with Satine's delicate hands. 'Definitely still coming' he thought to himself joyfully as he went through his draws and pulled out his smart robes. They were a tanned colour, and he usually wore them for council meetings or special occasions and this was special. Beside him R4 was beeping happily, his little head spinning round making Obi Wan laugh out loud.

"R4 make sure no one comes in, I'm going for a bath"

'Yes Master Obi' R4 beeped as Obi Wan walked into the bathroom and began to remove each layer of his robe whilst the sound of running water filled his ears. 'Why are there so many layers' he thought to himself miserably as he folded everything up on a neat pile on a chair and slipped into the bath, letting the water soothe down his worries and the bubbles pile high over his head, giving them a gentle blow and letting them float down onto the tip of his nose. After about 30 minutes he slipped out, placed a towel round his waist and walked out the bathroom. R4 was still patrolling the area and gave a satisfied beep, and began to sing a little tune to himself. There was a small knock at the door and Obi Wan pulled a robe over himself and opened the door to be greeted by Senator Organa who was holding a smallish largish parcel.

"For you Master Kenobi" Bail said, handing the parcel to him, feeling the smooth silk of the wrappings as he undid the ribbon to be greeted by a dark blue fabric. Smiling to himself, Obi Wan traced the lining of the sleeves, the smooth texture gliding across his fingers, the blue lighting up his heart. 'Satine' he thought to himself.

"I do hope you like it Master Kenobi. I picked it out myself" Bail asked, nervous at what the Jedi Master would say.

"Senator, it's wonderful. Thank you."

Bail sighed, letting his chest exhale the air that had been trapped there for the past few minutes.

"The I shall be seeing you at the Ball at 7:00?"

"It would be my honour Senator" Obi Wan bowed towards the Senator who in turn nodded his head and walked out the room.

He pulled the robe from the parcel; the long trailing blue followed him round the room as he placed it round him. He felt the smooth silk rest upon his arms, the lightness of it, the warmth.

R4 beeped and Obi Wan looked towards the clock and saw that it was 6:40. 'Time to go' he thought to himself joyfully as he walked down the corridor, straightening out his hair, brushing the dust of his new robes and the sound of his shoes squeaking across the marble floor, the smell of shoe polish filling his nose.

The sound of talking filled his ears as he continued to walk through the hallway, passing couples in formal robes as he went.

"Hey master!" Anakin grabbed Obi Wan's shoulders making him jump up in shock, laughing at him as his face went slowly redder.

"Anakin, do not do that again!"

Anakin laughed again and walked with Obi Wan towards the staircase to meet Satine.

"WOW" Anakin stopped suddenly causing Obi Wan to smack into the back of him.

"Ana…" he stopped as Anakin pointed towards the top of the staircase where two women waited, talking to each other and laughing.

The brown haired woman had her long hair left down, the curls waving round her face, her long blue dress flowing round her, moving every time she moved.

The other, her short blonde hair rested on her shoulders, the curls now delicately blowing round in the wind, her emerald green dress flowing round her, draping across the marble floor, her small waist squeezed in from the dress.

Anakin and Obi Wan just stood there, gob smacked from the lady's beauty, and as the blonde woman turned Obi Wan felt as his mouth dropped and looked into the icy blue eyes of the woman, her perfect complexion, her red lips.

"Hello Master Kenobi" Satine said as she came towards him, a smile coming to her face as she noticed him, staring into his grey-blue eyes.

"Shall we begin?"

"It would be my honour Duchess"

* * *

**The ball is about to begin! Who is the brown haired woman i wonder. Review who you think it is! Next chapter Chapter 12: The Ball**


	13. Chapter 12: The Ball

**Next Chapter is here! PARTY TIME!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Ball**

He felt as Satine's arm entwined with his own, the satin dress brushing against his leg making a crinkling sound and the smoothness of it gliding across the floor. He watched as the brown haired woman who turned out to be Padme entwined her arms in Anakin's, giving him a smile that made him blush slightly. At the top of the stairs Senator Organa stood there in a black suit, his hair brushed back and his shoes shining. By his side his wife Breha had her hand in his own, her rose pink dress swirled round her as she moved, her hair was done up in a royal hairstyle.

"Master Jedi, I'm so glad you could make it" Breha said, her royal voice subtly booming round the hallway.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world" Obi Wan said, smiling at Satine who held onto his arm.

The sound of fanfares echoed around the hallway, and a small smile appeared on Satine's face warming Obi Wan's heart as Senator Organa gestured and placed his arm through Breha's and began to walk down the stairs, the sound of applause echoing down the hall.

"This is it Obi" Satine said, watching as Anakin and Padme strolled down the staircase like a married couple.

"Well lets go milady" Obi Wan said, smiling as he slowly walked with Satine towards the stairs elegantly, the sound of applause sounding round the hallway and spinning round their ears as a orchestra began to play a simple yet beautiful tune.

Obi Wan moved over to a set of tables, the white tablecloth clear as snow, and the candles flickering in the warm air lighting each area. Sitting down he watched as food was placed in front of them. All sorts. Turkeys, Carrots, potatoes, chicken, and many other exotic fruits and meat. Anakin reached for a plate of stuffing and piled his plate high, receiving a look from Obi Wan as he reached only for a small amount of food.

"What? You don't get food like this in the temple so get it while you can!" Anakin joked, his mouth filled with food as he continued to stuff his face, Obi Wan wiping a bit of spit from his face.

"Thank you for that Anakin"

"No problem Master!" He joked again.

Padme whispered something into Anakin's ear and he took her hand gently, pulling her to her feet, her brown hair moving round her back and her blue dress flowing round her. Bail Organa extended his hand to his wife and took her up to dance. The music filled round the room as many couples danced round the ballroom floor as Satine was given the offer for a dance who gracefully got to her feet and took the mans hand. His brown hair blowing round and his black suite had no dust in sight. Obi Wan felt a rush of jealousy rush through his veins; his heart pounded as the man placed his hands on her hips and smirked at him. The anger rose through his head, the force showed a dangerous position that many round him were oblivious to.

"Hey there Master." Anakin said, sensing his master's discomfort and anger through the force.

"Before you say anything Anakin, I am FINE" Obi Wan said, his anger rising up, his eyes turning a dangerously dark blue, the fire shooting through them.

"Ok, ok. Just let it out Obi Wan"

Obi Wan breathed in through his nose and released each bout of anger and jealousy into the force, his heart became light and his breath was silent as he breathed out through his mouth.

"There, feel better?" Anakin asked nervously.

"Great!"

* * *

A couple of hours later Obi Wan was still sat in his seat, immersed in the force as he watched Anakin and Padme part ways for the night and Anakin walk her to her room. Satine was sat beside him, her head resting on his shoulder and her blonde hair tickling his nose. Not once had he moved from his seat, he just watched the people round him dance and only a few people remained.

"Satine, would you do the honour of dancing with me?" he said finally, making use of the echoing silence between them. Satine lifted her head from his shoulder, her eyes glazed with tiredness.

"Ok Obi, just for you" she said smiling. Slowly Obi Wan got up and made his way to the musician and whispered something into his ear, which in response nodded.

"Milady" He said grinning as he held out his hand. She took his hand, the smoothness of it gripping her small hand as he pulled her to her feet and took her onto the dance floor and waited. The song then began to play, the chimes of the melody spinning round in her ears, each pluck of the guitar taking her through each step of heaven.

"Obi, this is…our song" Satine spluttered into his face, his smile filling each inch of her heart.

"Yes Satine, it is" Obi Wan said, spinning her round. Satine placed her arms round his shoulders and he placed his round her waist and they slowly danced in the middle of the ballroom, turning to each beat of the music.

"Who taught you to dance Obi?" Satine asked, still spinning round the floor.

"As a child in the temple you are taught to dance to have coordination in handling a lightsaber" he said smiling as the music stopped and he bowed to her, kissing her hand with his smooth lips.

Satine curtsied to the Jedi master, letting her hair fall over her face.

"Master Jedi, would you do me the honour of walking me to my room?"

Obi Wan stared at her for a minute until he replied with

"Of course Duchess, it would be my honour"

And with that Obi Wan took Satine's smooth hand and walked through the hallways, passing each ruler of Alderaan, both oblivious of the dangers that would soon follow after that night.

* * *

**Ooohhh! Wonder what's going to happen? Next chapter The Missing Duchess. Review Please!**


	14. Chapter 13: The Missing Duchess

**Thanx for all the reviews your really helping me. Your making me HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Missing Duchess**

Satine said goodbye to Obi Wan and walked into her room. The lights were dimmed making the room dark and gloomy. She searched for the switch, stroking up the wall and flicked the switch, the light blinding her momentarily. She looked round for Tallulah as she picked up her brush and pulled it through her tangled hair, watching as a few strands of blonde came from her head. She walked over to her bed, unbuttoning the back of her dress and flicking of her shoes. She let it slide of her smooth skin, the satin crinkling to the floor. She lifted her feet from the dress and pulled her nightdress over her head, the silk brushing against her arms and legs, the light blue showing of each area of complexion.

"Tallulah are you there?" Satine shouted out to the empty room. She looked round to see no one coming to her aid. She moved over to her mirror, the shine glinting in her eyes from the moonlight and began to remove her make-up, watching as the wipes began to fill with blusher, mascara and lipstick and she placed it in the small bin beside the dressing table.

"Milady are you there?" a voice sounded behind her door, which sounded like Tallulah so Satine walked over and opened it to be greeted by her young handmaiden.

"I'm sorry for being late milady, I was asleep." Tallulah apologised hurriedly, curtsying towards her and taking her hairbrush and pulling it through her hair again.

"Its fine Tallulah."

Tallulah looked towards Satine with curiosity.

"Milady, how was the ball?" she asked, her head turning round to see if anyone was there.

"Oh it was wonderful. I danced with Master Kenobi and he kissed my hand. It was so romantic" Satine looked to the sky and began to daydream.

"Milady could I use your bathroom?" Tallulah asked with her sweet voice.

"Of course Tallulah. Be my guest" Satine indicated towards a white door and Tallulah walked into the room.

* * *

Manizra walked into the bathroom, feeling a smile come on her face as she closed the door behind her, feeling Satine's eyes following her. She sighed and delved into the force and let her transformation commence. She felt her hair turn blood red and her hair grow slightly longer, her height increased and her curves became more prominent. Her face transformed into a cold hard stare and she felt as her eyes changed colour painfully from the smooth violet colour to her blood red.

"Tallulah are you alright in there?" Satine's voice sounded from behind the door sounding concerned.

"Yes milady" Manizra said in her sickingly sweet voice. 'Change that' she thought, feeling as her vocal cords changed to a lower tone.

Manizra took a deep breath in and stepped out of the bathroom, seeing Satine's back to her, her short blonde hair swaying gently in the wind as she stood on the balcony overlooking the gardens. She looked around for a pen and paper and found some on a small desk by her bed. 'Perfect' she thought to herself slyly as she approached the Duchess.

"It's a wonderful night tonight isn't it Tallulah" Satine said, not turning to face her as she continued to look to the sky.

"Yes, indeed it is Duchess" Manizra said, grinning to herself as Satine turned to face her, confused by her change in voice.

"Hello milady" Manizra said, looking at Satine's shocked face as she turned to scream.

"I love it when people scream" Manizra told her, laughing as she moved her hand over Satine's face making her collapse on the floor in a undisturbed slumber her head colliding with the marble floor, a slight amount of blood seeping from her forehead and dripping onto the floor.

"Sweet dreams Duchess" Manizra said, attaching binders round her wrists and ankles and stuffing her into a potato sack, feeling her turn in discomfort as she tightened the rope. Manizra put the sack on the bed roughly and walked over to the desk, using the force to pull a pen to her. She began to write a note, her swirled writing across each area of the paper; she grabbed the sack and jumped from the balcony landing gently, feet first upon the ground and looking to the sky. She began to run through the garden, the rain beginning to fall around her, the water dripping down her smooth face. She jumped onto another balcony overlooking a large willow tree, dumped the sack on the floor and entered the room. There he slept, his auburn hair covering his eyes, his breathing, and his rising chest filling her thoughts. 'I could kill him now' Manizra thought to herself spitefully. 'No the Count needed him ALIVE. But not broken' she grinned and placed the note by his bed, placing a necklace worn by Satine that night to weigh it down, the shine glinting in the moonlight, the emerald colour shining in her eyes. There she jumped out the window with the sack into the night. The note she had placed had simply said:

_'Come and get it'._

* * *

**CLIFF-HANGER! Wonder what happens! Next Chapter: Grieving. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 14: Grieving

**Authors note: Hey there guys haven't updated for a while this is a long chapter today so please enjoy.**

**Purplewillowtrees xxx**

* * *

**C****hapter 14: Grieving. **

The sunlight streamed in through the open window, the warm air blowing through the curtains and rustling his hair. The sweet smell of blossoms wafted into the room as Obi Wan began to stir. He rolled to his side and faced the balcony, letting the air hit him in the face. He sat up and stretched out his legs. He shrugged of his blanket and pulled himself of his bed. He let the air glide across his bare chest and walked bare foot to the balcony. Each smell he took in was sweet fragrance of Satine; each rose he took in was a replica of her perfume. He walked back into his room and pulled his robes over his head, each section smelling of Satine's hair shampoo. A small rustle sounded in his ears, he turned round by his bed and saw Satine's emerald green necklace she had worn the night before glinting in the corner of his eye. He walked over to it and picked it up, the weight equalled by its size. A small note took his eye, the fluttering sound echoing in his head as it began to blow away. He reached over and let the paper rest in his hand; he turned it over and looked at the swirled writing, watching as it twisted round the page. Then he began to read.

'Come and get it'

"Come and get it" Obi Wan said out loud, confused by the note. The four words spun in his head as he tilted his head. Then it clicked. Satine's necklace just 'happened' to be lying next to his head, a note was underneath the piece of jewellery. He ran. He headed down each corner, each turn of the corridor towards Satine's room, building up each pace of his run. He ignored each throb that burned through his leg as he skidded to a stop outside her room.

"Satine, Satine are you in there" Obi Wan shouted out, knocking hard on the door as he went. Nothing filled his ears so he pushed on the keypad and opened the door. The first thing he saw was he dress, the satin crinkled upon the floor, her hairbrush shining in the morning light glinted in his eye. He walked over and took a strand of her blonde hair from the brush and let it twist through his finger. He noticed the doors of her balcony were ajar and so he walked over to close them. 'Maybe she's just at breakfast' he thought to himself, the hope draining from his head. He looked to the floor and out of the corner of his eye red blinked to him, just little streaks on the floor. He bent down and let his finger run down in. it was still wet, he brought it to his face and sniffed it. No fragrance. From his back pocket he pulled out a sampler, a device that could trace samples of anything, from hair to blood. He let the sample drip onto the little tray.

"Sample this liquid to anyone" Obi Wan said to it. He let the beeps fill his ears as it continued to figure it out.

"The sample is blood. It belongs to The Duchess Satine of Mandalore" the mechanical voice sound round in his head like a bombshell. 'It belongs to The Duchess Satine of Mandalore' the same voice spun round in his head over and over again.

"SATINE" He shouted out, his lungs getting ready to burst as he felt a warm tear drip down onto his cheek and then another and then another.

He sat on her bed, his weight spreading round him and brought his knees to his chest and began to cry holding her necklace to his heart.

* * *

Anakin poured out his cereal, the tinkling of it echoing round in the bowl. He picked up his spoon and stuffed his face, the milk draining from the side of his mouth. Beside him Senator Organa delicately munched on a piece of buttery toast.

"Has anyone seen Obi Wan and Satine?" Anakin asked, wiping his mouth with his tunic sleeve.

"I haven't seen them," Bail answered not looking up from eating his toast.

Anakin got up from his seat and one of the servants took his bowl from his place.

"Obi Wan, you there" Anakin talked into his comlink, but all he heard was the static buzzing from Obi Wan's link.

"Obi Wan?" He said again, still receiving no response.

"Right" Anakin moved his chair out of his way and walked from the room.

"Master Skywalker, where are you going?" Bail shouted, running out the room after Anakin, the servants looking at them in confusion.

Anakin stormed towards Obi Wan's door and knocked on it hard, the echoing surrounding him.

"Obi Wan are you in there" Anakin shouted at the door, the continuous sound of nothing filling up his ears. He pressed on the keypad and let himself in, looking round each corner of the room. His blanket from the bed was on the floor, the balcony of the doors ajar. Anakin paced round the room, not noticing that Bail was following him with his eyes.

"Maybe he went to see the Duchess" Bail put out, breaking each inch of silence between the two of them. Anakin stopped and looked towards Bail his eyes staring into his own.

"Perhaps he has. Lets go then" Anakin walked from the room again with Bail following in behind. He twisted down each staircase, each corridor, and the eyes of many Alderaan leaders watching them as they continued to walk.

"Duchess Satine, are you in there?" Anakin called out knocking onto the door. The echoing silence continuing round them. The only sound from the room was a cry, a cry of despair, pain and suffering. The creaks of the springs from the bed continued to sound and someone whimpered and cried out.

"Who's in there?" Anakin called out, no sounds coming from the room.

"Open the door, or I'll force it open." Anakin shouted again.

"Master Jedi, that won't work. Why don't you just open the door?" Bail pointed out looking at the keypad beside the door.

Anakin appeared to take no attention and stepped back, and used the force to attempt to get the door open but fell to the floor.

"Like I said, you could just open the door using the keypad" Bail walked over to the pad and pressed the key opening the door.

"I knew that" Anakin said, walking into the room, taking note of the satin dress on the floor and the open balcony. Each amount of air blew through his hair and the smells of blossoms filling his nose. But the crying hadn't stopped, it continued to fill his head as he turned towards Satine's bed to see a crying Jedi Master rocking back and forth on the bed, his knees brought to his knees and something grabbed to his heart.

"Master?" Anakin asked cautiously, walking towards the Jedi master watching, as he didn't look up towards the voice.

"Master, Obi Wan. Alderaan to Obi Wan are you in there" Anakin shook Obi Wan and forced his head up to see his eyes glazed with tears. Never had he seen him like this, not in war, not in death never.

"Obi Wan, are you ok?" Anakin asked curiously.

Obi Wan looked into Anakin's eyes, the tears still falling and he continued to hold something to his chest.

"She's gone Anakin" Obi Wan said.

"Gone master, who?"

"…Satine"

Anakin was confused, but kept watching as Obi Wan rocked back and forth continuously and cried.

"How can you be sure?"

Obi Wan unfolded his legs and pulled his hand from his heart producing a large necklace. The emerald winking at him as he took it from Obi Wan's hand and weighed it in his hand, he watched as Obi Wan went into his pocket and drew out a piece of paper.

"Read it" was all Obi Wan said.

'_Come and get it' _was all the note said.

"Satine's necklace was weighing it down by my bed when I woke up"

Anakin just looked at him in shock as he continuously cried.

"I'll leave you master" Anakin said turning his back on Obi Wan, giving him back the necklace and note and left the room and just to hear the final sound of Obi Wan sniffing and still crying on his own.

* * *

**Awwwww poor Obi please review** **each comment is much appreciated.**


	16. Chapter 15: Into The Forest

**Hey guys sorry for such a long update wait. I've just moved so i've had no internet and its been extremly chotic. also i've been suffering from food poisining for about 3 or 4 days so sorry about that. So for a treat i'm putting THREE, you heard me right THREE CHAPTERS on today to make up for it. Thanx again to all those who have supported me over the time of me writting this. Luv you guys**

**Purplewillowtrees xxxx**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Into the forest**

After Anakin left the room Obi Wan let his head lift, facing the closed door that had given him much hope of it being Satine and stood up. He felt the continuous tears flow down his cheek and wiped them away using the back of his robe and straightened himself up.

'_Come and get it'_

'And I will' Obi Wan thought to himself as he walked over to the balcony where only a few hours ago Satine had been kidnapped from. He searched round on the balcony for some sort of clue, a sign that could lead him to her in order to save her from some unknown being. On the floor by the slick of blood a strand of blonde hair shining in the light caught the corner of his eye. He moved over and picked it up, letting it run through his fingers as the softness richly hit him. He carefully sat himself onto the floor letting himself build the force around him and let him go into his thoughts.

_A dark room surrounded him; each corner filled his lungs as he looked round the room. The shackles hung against the wall, the rust building onto the chains. The plunking of water echoed round him, as nothing seemed normal. The screams of a young woman sound all around him, each pain she felt, and he felt as he saw the woman thrown into the room. He noticed the woman's attire, a simple light blue nightdress, and the length of it half way between her ankles and her knees; the bottom of it was ragged and wrecked. "SATINE" Obi Wan shouted out, reaching for the young woman's hand as the scene became dark and slowly transferred into a new scene. The new scene was a forest. The same forest from his dream. Each twig, each fallen leaf looked the same as the dream. But instead of Satine, there was a simple pond; the shimmering ripples spinning round in the moonlight. He moved towards it, letting his feet crush the twigs underneath his feet. He saw his reflection look back at him, his beard neatly trimmed, the pale complexion and the musky cream coloured robes neatly organised on his chest. The water continued to ripple and in the centre it began to swirl into writing._

_'Come to me Master Kenobi. Find her tonight.' The simple writing blew his mind as the scene began to fade and come back to each sense._

Obi Wan opened his eyes, the forest still gleaming into his eyes, the image of Satine being thrown into the room, the screams still echoing round in his head. He couldn't let that happen. He stood up again and dusted of his robes, he looked round the room, embracing each smell of Satine.

"Sorry Anakin" he said sending a message through their bond. _'Don't follow me'_. There he stood on the balcony edge and jumped into the garden.

* * *

Anakin snapped his eyes open; the strange sense of pancakes filled his nose as he glided down the stairs of his room towards the smell. Each smell made his mouth water with anticipation as he passed Bail Organa.

"Senator" he said bowing in respect.

"Master Skywalker, how are you?" Bail asked him, bowing as he greeted him.

"Well I've left Obi Wan on his own. He's probably still crying" Anakin said looking down towards his feet.

"Well why don't you invite Master Kenobi to join us for lunch. He had no breakfast this morning so he must be famished"

Anakin nodded and made his way to Obi Wan's room, letting Bail make his way to the dining hall. Each footstep made an awkward echo that surrounded him as he came outside Satine's room.

"_Sorry Anakin"_ a voice said from the room as he heard footsteps sound round the room. 'Don't follow me'. The message came through their bond quick and snappy as Anakin burst into the room to see just the fluttering of the curtains as the wind blew through the room and the crunches from the garden sounding through his ears.

"Obi Wan what have you done?"

* * *

He ran through the forest, each twig crunching beneath his feet, a few snagging his cheeks drawing blood from them. His robes were now covered in dirt and twigs as the wind blew through his hair. He began to slow down as he came to the centre of the forest, the light flowing in through the trees as well as the rain that had begun to fall around him. He noticed the small pond from his vision and walked over. The rain dripped down his hair, slowly sliding down his cheek. Another crack of a twig sent Obi Wan turning round to be faced with a shadow. A shadow that came closer and closer until he saw bare feet come into the light. They were smooth and sleek, the sound of a flowing nightdress sounded in his ears as the shadow came from the darkness.

"Satine is that you?" Obi Wan asked the shadow turning his head to the shadow.

There was no answer so he moved closer to the shadow, fingering his lightsaber through his fingers.

"Obi, oh Obi" the woman said, her voice sounding full of emotion.

Obi Wan turned his back to her, his eyes filling with tears from happiness and his heart pumping for joy.

"Satine, I'm so glad your ok" Obi Wan said, sighing with relief. He turned around again to see Satine behind him; her blonde hair in tangles, sticks and leaves laced it as she kept her head bowed. He felt her warm hand run across his shoulder and across his chest as he pulled a twig from her hair, still in full happiness. He let his hand rest on her shoulder but she pulled away from him and turned her back to him.

"Satine, are you ok?" Obi Wan asked, his voice filled with concern.

Satine took a while to answer and took in a small breath.

"Oh I'm fine Master Kenobi. But it is you who should worry" Satine's voice seemed creepy and filled with a tinge of evil. Nothing like her own voice. The sweetness had gone, replaced by a cold hard replica of Pre Viszla's voice. 'This is sounding familiar' Obi Wan thought to himself as he watched Satine turn round slowly again, her ragged dress swirling round her ankles, he looked into her usually heavenly icy blue eyes that sent him spiralling into a haven of his own that now red, tinged with rays of yellow. The eyes punctured his heart as she came closer towards him and gave him a un-Satine like smile, as she bared her teeth at him. The sky began to cry; each drop of water that hit him left him paralysed.

"Who are you?" he asked, withdrawing his sabre and pointing it towards the replica of Satine.

"Your worst nightmare" was her simple answer. Then she let out a huge blast of force lightning, the red zooming towards Obi Wan giving him no time to react. He felt it encase round him in a painful bubble as it surged through his veins. Then it all went black.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER AGAIN!**


	17. Chapter 16: Surrounded By Darkness

**Chapter 16: Surrounded by darkness.**

Each drip of water echoed round him, every wave of darkness that reached through the corners of the room hit him through cracks of the force. He felt slips of blood slowly slide down his forehead and stick to his beard as his eyes fought to stay open throughout the non-existent light. The chains that held his wrists were rusting away, the silver slowly turning into a dirty brown, the rattles of them shaking his hearing as he attempted to free his wrists. The continuous echoes of a screaming woman spun round in his head, each puncturing his chest and his very heart as the sounds suddenly stopped, the only thing being the odd cry of pain from prisoners being tortured. He felt each pain hit him in small bites; the small zaps of electricity pumping through his veins, each slap, and each laser wound they received he felt surge in sudden blasts.

"Feels horrible doesn't it. Feeling others pain surge through you like shocks" a voice sounded out from the darkness as the door opened, a small speck of light hit his face and he embraced the warmth letting it heat each inch of his blood. But the blood red eyes touched his face turning his blood cold as a finger etched out towards him and slowly slid down his face making him squirm away from the figure. Another scream sounded out from the darkness, the high pitch woman's voice hitting him like a brick and wounding him from within.

"Oh you recognise that scream don't you Obi Wan? Tell me, where is the lovely Satine right now?" the woman's eyes etched slowly across his face, the hate and pain pulsing from them hit him in waves.

"What have you done with her?" Obi Wan blurted out, pulling on the shackles the held him in place.

"She's safe, for now. Its you who should be worrying for your life not you worrying for her own" she grinned, letting her long red hair flick across his face giving him the slight scent of her shampoo cross his face.

He watched as she glided slowly from the darkened room, her black dress flowing round her and her shoulders relaxed.

"Who are you?" the question had slipped from his lips as she stopped suddenly and tensed slightly. He just watched her, his eyes never leaving her as she slowly turned to face him and walked towards him.

"I am your past, present and future," she said with a final answer. When she said the simple words past, present and future he watched as she transformed into his younger self, the padawan braid swinging as she walked, his present self, the blue-grey eyes puncturing his own heart as he looked at himself and finally the slower transformation. His hair became greyer, his skin more wrinkled and finally the white hair greeted him. The decaying robes and wrinkles shocked him; the usual lightsaber swung at the belt but the ghost like movements worried him, the pale complex, and the see-through like figure followed him.

The woman changed herself back to normal and stroked his beard, pulling a small strand of it out in her fingers.

"Darth Manizra. That is all you need to know," she whispered into his ear, her hair tickling his ear, her hot breath hitting his neck.

Another noise distracted him from the red haired woman as he turned round and saw a blonde woman flung into the room, her blonde hair strewn over her face and the ragged dress filthy and ripped. The woman lifted her head and he could see tears streaming down her face, the blotchy eyes red rimmed looking at Manizra.

"Hello my dear" Manizra said to the woman, who in turn spat at her feet and glared at her. Manizra grinned, bearing her teeth at the woman.

"…Satine?" Obi Wan asked curiously, his voice shockingly quiet.

"OBI WAN!" Satine cried out, scrambling to her feet and rushing over to him letting her hand rest on his chest.

"Satine are you all right?" Obi Wan asked her, still struggling against the bonds the still held him to the wall.

"I should be asking you the same question Obi"

Manizra watched silently at the lovers as Satine let her head rest on Obi Wan's chest and let his breaths fill her.

"How…nice. Two secret lovers that no one knows of" Obi Wan glared at Manizra, letting Satine continue resting on his chest and spat at her feet just as Satine had done.

Manizra strode over and pulled Satine roughly from his chest and flung her to the floor making her cry out in pain, she let her eyes rest into his own and grabbed his face roughly, squeezing it hard making him squint in pain. She let her nails dig into his skin, drawing some blood from his cheeks and letting it flow down his cheek. She heard him hiss in pain as she slowly slid her finger through the blood and wiped it across her lips.

"Sick person" Satine cried out from behind Manizra, who was still watching her assault Obi Wan continuously and begging for her to stop at the same time. Manizra spun round, slapped her across the face and grabbed her roughly by the arm, yanking her up. She pulled her to her own face and let Satine's icy blue eyes attempt to puncture her own eyes whilst watching her eyes weld with tears.

"There's going to be worse if your Obi doesn't cooperate." Manizra clicked her fingers and two droids emerged from the darkness and pulled Satine from her and took her out the room, her screams now becoming louder.

"What do you want?" the voice of Obi Wan quietly sounded from behind her, the cracks of his voice making her smile.

"Information"

"What information?"

Manizra turned her back to him and let him follow her with his eyes.

"Dooku wants some information from yourself. And I have to get it from you. You hold certain information from having a seat on the council and we being Dooku need it"

Manizra turned round and faced him, letting her red eyes flow deep into him.

"He needs the information about the most force sensitive younglings you hold in the temple"

Obi Wan's face turned into shock as she laughed at him, mocking his expression making him spit in her face, being careful to make sure it hit her cheek.

"I'll never tell you witch!" he shouted at her, pulling on the bounds that pulled on his arms and wrists.

"Of course you won't. That's why Dooku said to use any means necessary to make you talk"

Manizra snapped her fingers again and a droid walked out holding an electro whip, which it handed to her. She snatched it from the droid and flicked her hand to move it away and ignited it.

"Now are you going to talk?" she hissed at him.

"I'll never tell you anything," Obi Wan said again continuing to tug on the chains.

"I knew you would say that" Manizra grinned again and sliced the whip through the air and let it strike his chest. His cry of pain heated her heart, each pant he took every time she struck him with the whip she embraced it.

"You going to talk yet?" she asked smirking at his pain, the slash that littered his chest were bleeding and had left his robes ripped. Obi Wan shook his head, the sweat slowly dripping down his face, small patches of blood matted his beard as he continued to pant.

"Oh well. Bring in the Duchess," she said, snapping her fingers again and two droids walked in, gripping Satine by her arms and dumping her on the floor at her feet.

"Let's leave you two alone for the night and see if you change your decision Master Kenobi"

Manizra turned round and walked from the room, the two droids following. As soon as the door had closed they were in pitch black again and the only sound was Satine crying and Obi Wan's sharp breaths. Suddenly Obi Wan felt the grip from the shackles loosen and him fall to the floor. The wind slid through his hair as he hit the floor with a crash, his muscles ached as he tried to get up but found his legs uncooperative.

"OBI" Satine cried out as she ran to him and put her arm round his waist, her surprisingly strong grip pulling him of the ground.

"Satine are you sure your alright?" Obi Wan gaped out still shocked from the sudden fall.

"Trust you to ask about my safety before your own!" Satine laughed, her sweet voice warming Obi Wan's lungs making it easier to breath.

"What does she want with us?" Satine asked curiously, the emotion sounding from her voice making tears weld up in her eyes.

"This is the woman who attacked me a few days ago, she was sent by Dooku to capture me and get information on the order" he ignored her shocked face and continued to talk.

"He wants to know the most force sensitive younglings that we have at the temple. I refused to tell"

Satine stroked his beard lovingly, sat him on the floor again, pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped his face of blood gently, listening to his hisses of pain.

"Maybe we could call for help." Satine said whilst still wiping his face of blood and the odd bit of dirt.

"Maybe, but this Manizra is strong in the force and I've apparently met her before" Obi Wan stroked his beard, apparently in deep thought and looked up to the ceiling.

"I could try contact Anakin through the force but it could be risky. If she sense it then I could be putting all three of us in danger"

Satine stood up and rested her hands on his shoulders whilst Obi Wan took his hand and placed it on her hand.

"Go for it Obi" Satine said softly, carefully pecking him on the cheek. Obi Wan smiled and positioned himself into meditation and there they waited.


	18. Chapter 17: Tracking Through Visions

**Chapter 17: Tracking through visions**

Anakin sat down on Satine's bed, the mattress sagging under his weight as he let his thoughts drift.

"What have you done Obi Wan" Anakin said to himself again, looking out the balcony door and letting the breeze drift in and blow his hair. He stood up and looked outside, the sun was high and the warm air was drifting down his back and heating his face. The sound of grass blowing round in the wind echoed round his head. There was a small knock at the door and Anakin heard footsteps echo round the room.

"Satine. Are you here?" a woman's voice sounded round in the room and Anakin walked back into the warm room to be met with brown eyes staring into his. Padme stared at Anakin as his face turned pale at her coming into his sight.

"Ani what's wrong?" Padme asked, her concern building up in curiosity.

"Ok, Satine has been kidnapped by someone and Obi Wan has gone to find her" Anakin blurted out, his anger rising up.

"Ani, calm down. Obi Wan will come back with Satine and they'll both be fine" Padme said gently, placing her hand on his back.

"But Obi Wan's still injured from fighting that red haired chick" Anakin said, getting a small frown from Padme.

"I'm sure you will figure something out General Skywalker" Padme exclaimed, looking round for anyone and kissed him gently on his lips, letting him relax in her grip and his arms hold her waist. They broke apart and Padme glided out the room, turning her head one last time and blowing a kiss to her secret husband before swishing her hair and walking away.

Anakin sat onto the floor, the same spot where Obi Wan had sat just about an hour or two ago and meditated.

A dark room. Just dark. No light. Shackles held a man to the wall, his pants pouring out from his chest, the laughter, and the maniatic laughter of a woman sounded in his ears as he watched the light draw from her eyes, the fire. The fire of torture on an innocent man who continued to cry in pain. On the floor a woman was begging for her to stop, causing the laughter to stop and the red haired woman to whip round and slap the other in the face. The red haired woman left the room and the man fell to the floor, his cries of pain unbearable to hear as he tried to stand, but found he couldn't. Then the images changed. Obi Wan's face came into his head, the blood matted beard, the pained blue-grey eyes followed him as he slowly came out and watched him meditate in the dark room beside Satine, and then the messages came to his head.

'Anakin help.' That was the first.

'Obi Wan where are you?' Anakin thought to himself through the vision. He saw Obi Wan exhale a long waited breath and turn to Satine, his mouth moving so he was obviously saying something.

'I don't know, we're in a dark place, there's no light.'

'I can see that Master'

'Thank you so much for the sympathy Anakin' Obi Wan snapped.

'Ok, ok sorry. Seriously though where are you?'

'Like I said, I don't know. See if you can track either mine or Satine's force signature and you should be fine'

Anakin heard something stumble into the room and noticed two battle droids walk in, one of them grabbed Satine roughly and held her arms, the other moved over to Obi Wan and held what looked like a collar.

'ANAKIN TRACK US NOW!' Obi Wan sent it through their bond so quickly he had no time to react. He felt the bond become weak and sensed nothing more than a dark room with people inside.

Anakin snapped his eyes open, the strong bond Obi Wan had sent him was still there, weak but still there. He knew now he wouldn't be able to track Obi Wan, he could no longer sense him, see the little light that he so often saw on the top of his head shining like a light bulb. But Satine's lit in his head. She hadn't got a force-restricting collar so he could sense her position.

In his head he followed her, down each corridor, each twist, each turn he followed. He came to a silver door and the droids threw her into the room, the light streaming into the room. At the side there was a wooden bed, a thin mattress covered it and a small blanket covered that. He watched as she looked round and headed for the window. 'Yes look out, look out' Anakin thought to himself joyfully as she looked outside and showed him the world. The trees were rotting away; the vegetation was dying round him, the sun born down the room and droids were walking everywhere. He saw Satine sigh and the door opened to show the red haired woman walk in.

"Enjoying your little stay on Alderaan Duchess?" she asked.

Satine spat at her and turned her head from her.

"Thought so" she snapped and walked from the room.

"Alderaan, their still on kriffin Alderaan" Anakin shouted out to himself causing the door to open and a guard to walk in.

"Excuse me Master Jedi, who's still on Alderaan?"

"The Duchess Satine and Master Kenobi" the guards face turned to shock as he watched him pace the room.

"Tell Senator Organa that I've found the Duchess and Master Kenobi immediately and that I'm going to find them" Anakin said, heading for the balcony and jumping out the window. He landed onto the grass, rolling to his feet and started to run through the trees. He felt the wind rush through his hair as he followed the tracks from Obi Wan's boots, following each broken branch, each twig and each grass patch. He came to a small clearing, a small pond shimmering out of the corner of his eye. He walked over to it and looked into the water. He saw his reflection looking back at himself. A small slip of blood was resting at the side of the water and a strand of auburn hair was lying in the dirt. There was a big patch of grass that was crushed in the clearing. Anakin moved over to the patch and noticed more auburn hair strands where on the ground and Obi Wan's lightsaber was sitting on the ground. Anakin picked it up and wiped the dirt from it, igniting it to see it flicker off. He saw more footsteps leading further into the forest and followed them, lighting his lightsaber so he could see his way, the blue lightning the path of the footsteps into the darkness. Out from the darkness after a long trek a large building came into view, the droids walked round holding their blasters close to their metal chests. Anakin pulled out his comlink and contacted Senator Organa.

"Senator, I believe I've found the place where Obi Wan and Satine are being held" he said.

"That's great Master Skywalker. Should I send reinforcements?"

Anakin thought for a bit, looking at the strong hold and watched the droids swap roles.

"Yes, bring in a squad of Clones but make sure they don't storm the hold until I've found Satine at least"

There was a silence at the other end, Bail was obviously thinking up the options.

"Why the Duchess Satine first?"

"Because she is pacifist and doesn't fight. Also I know Obi Wan may still be able to fight for himself"

"Yes Master Jedi I'll send them for you and leave them to you" The communication cut off and Anakin slowly moved towards the compound, taking care in not bumping into any droids. He drew out his lightsaber and sliced through two droids, watching them drop to the floor and headed for a rusty back door. He heard it creak open as he pushed on it hard and walked inside.


	19. Chapter 18: Escape

**Authors note: Hey guys, only 3 chapters left of Dreams are all but one. don't worry though the next story in the series is coming soon!**

**Ok me shut up now!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Escape.**

When he entered the compound he saw nothing. The darkness made him feel helpless as an unborn child as he felt his way through the corridor. He felt the sharp edges of the wall, the blood slipping through his fingers as the glass slit his hands, the continuous sounds of droids footsteps clanging across the floor echoed round him as he moved round a corner and stopped. He reached for his sabre and ignited it, the blue ore lightning his eyes as he turned to corner and was faced with a group of droids which he destroyed before they had time to react. He continued to follow Satine's force signature, the light showing him the way through the endless maze.

He finally came to a door. The same silver door he had followed Satine through stood ahead of him, small cries were heard from the room, helpless pounds sound on the door.

"Duchess is that you" Anakin whispered through the door, hoping she would hear him. There was a small scuffle, and the pounding stop.

"Yes. Who is that?" she asked.

"Its Anakin. I've come to get you and Obi Wan out of here" he heard her small sigh of relief as the tears stopped.

"Duchess move away from the door, I'm going to take it down" he heard her scuffle from the door.

Anakin removed his lightsaber from his belt again and ignited it, pointing it towards the door and cutting through the door making a hole through it and pulling it down using the force revealing a cold and shivering Satine standing in the doorway, her dress ragged and ripped. Dirt covered and her hair was tangled and filled with dirt.

"Duchess are you ok?" Anakin asked taking her hand and took her from the room.

"I'm fine Master Skywalker. Where's Obi Wan?"

Anakin turned from her and took Obi Wan's lightsaber from his belt and showing Satine.

"I found this where he went missing and I haven't found him"

Satine paled slightly but turned to deep thought, flicking her blonde hair behind her neck.

"I know where he will be, I spent the night with him before we were separated and I remember the way"

Satine gestured for him to follow and they began to run through the corridors, Satine's long dress twisting through her ankles causing her to stop every so often.

"Duchess let me help you for that" Anakin stopped her and ripped the bottom of her dress so it only reached her knees.

"Thank you Master Skywalker" she said smoothing down the nightdress.

They began to run again, twisting and turning down each hallway until they reached a rusty door. There were sounds coming in from the room, continuous cries of pain filled both of their ears, electric currents buzzed in their ears.

_"Now you will tell us what we need to know"_

The sound of shackles clanking against a wall sounded out as a blunt answer of no echoed round.

_"This is a waste of time. He will never speak. Continue with the torture"_ Anakin pulled Satine round the corner just as the door opened and the red haired woman walked out the room.

"That's the same woman who attacked Obi Wan"

"Her names Manizra" Satine said.

Another cry of pain brought them back to the subject matter. Obi Wan was in there.

"Come on"

Satine pulled Anakin towards the door and tried to push it open, the creak of it not opening. Anakin moved her over delicately and force pushed the door so it creaked open and blew of its hinges. At that droids swarmed round them like a bee's nest and were sliced down in a matter of seconds. Satine rushed over to Obi Wan's still body that hung against the cold wall, his chest covered in welts and the gash on his leg no weeping out pus and blood.

"Obi, are you ok. Obi" Satine asked, carefully shaking him trying to wake him up.

"Master wake up" Anakin shook Obi Wan as well. He used the force ad crushed the shackles making them break and Obi Wan fell to the floor, his head colliding with the concrete wall and floor.

"Obi Wan, wake up"

Satine pulled Obi Wan into her lap and kissed him gently a few times making him groan slightly as his eyes began to flicker open.

"Good morning Master Kenobi" Satine whispered into his ear, her hair tickling his ear.

Obi Wan groaned again, slowly lifting himself up, not bothering to even stand as he was still crying in pain. He looked at his leg and saw the blood and pus pour from his leg.

"That doesn't look to good," Obi Wan said, looking towards the gash on his leg.

"Take it easy master, you've gone through a lot lately" Anakin said steadying Obi Wan as he attempted to stand up.

"Have you got my lightsaber Anakin" Obi Wan asked weakly. Anakin pulled Obi Wan's sabre of his belt and handed it over to him.

"It doesn't work I've tried" Obi Wan tried to ignite it but found it flickered of all the same.

"Well we can't just sit here, we have to move" Obi Wan moved away and walked to the door with the support of Anakin and Satine.

"Master Skywalker I should take Obi Wan you can fight and Obi Wan is in no state to fight"

Obi Wan looked towards Satine and took his lightsaber from his belt and ignited it.

"I can still fight Satine, I can defend myself" Obi Wan protested wobbling slightly as he took his balance.

"Are you sure Obi Wan?"

"YES, I'm fine" Obi Wan snapped back at Anakin, each inch of anger rising from being bottle up from the few hours of torture. Anakin was taken back from his sudden anger outburst.

"Look I'm sorry its just I know I can protect myself" Obi Wan said apologetically the emotion rising through his voice.

Anakin nodded and looked round the corner making sure no droids were present and walked out. Then they ran, ran through each twist each turn from the corridor, Obi Wan at the back, his leg slowing him down.

They came to a junction where Anakin took his comlink and pressed it.

"Flint, you there?"

_"Yes sir"_

"Launch the attack"

Then the comlink broke off. Obi Wan looked down each junction, hoping his instincts would guide the way but nothing came. He began go walk down the left hand side corridor and ignored the protests from the other two as the light lead him. He ignited his sabre and sliced through a droid that came his way, he placed his hand on the wall to balance himself as he waited for Anakin and Satine to come. But they didn't come. A sudden scream came to Obi Wan as he turned for the corridor he had just walked down and ran as fast as he could, cries of pain filled his ears, the musky smell of the dungeon filled his nose as he came out from the junction to see no one there.

"Anakin, Satine where are you?" he called out through the darkness. Nothing answered him back except the echo of his voice that bounced back towards him. Then he began to choke. He gasped for air as he felt his throat constrict, blocking of any form of oxygen to his lungs. His hands reached for his throat, hoping that it would some how pull of the invisible barrier that stopped him from breathing.

"You thought you could escape did you" a sinister voice spoke from behind him, her hand slowly tiptoeing over his shoulder and down his chest. He felt himself slowly turn around to be faced with the blood red eyes again that punctured his heart.

"Well I did try," he gasped out, his voice rasping through the remains of air he had left.

"Despicable" was all she said, flinging him into a wall opposite the junction he had walked from.

"Weak" she said, now smacking him across the face, scratching her nails down his face.

"Pathetic" she gripped his neck with her hand and pulled him into the air, his feet not even close to brushing across the floor. She laughed at his pain, the expression that held his face dry. But his eyes hit her in the gut like a punch.

"I wonder what Daddy would say. My, my Ben Kenobi would be disappointed wouldn't he" she smirked again and threw him across the room making his head collide with another wall. The stars in front of his eyes obscured the vision of her walking slowly towards him. He felt each inch of anger rise up again, the mention of his father, it annoyed him the way she had said his name. He couldn't control the anger that bubbled through his veins; the force restrain collar began to crumble and shattered into shards. This took Manizra back by surprise, especially when he force pushed her so hard into a wall it knocked stars into her eyes for a few seconds. She drew her sabres and ran to him, seeing the yellow tint in his eyes showed his anger was uncontrolled. He got to his feet carefully and drew his own lightsaber and parried her blows. Each hit was like a tonne of bricks landing on Obi Wan's head but he didn't care, he had to fight, fight to survive and prevail over this witch. She force pushed him to the ground in a quick flurry of an attack and kicked his sabre from his hand.

"The final chapter of your life ends here Master Kenobi" she bared her teeth at him and raised her lightsaber over her head, ready to do the killing blow until

*Metallic thud* she fell to the floor suddenly, behind her Satine stood with a gob smacked Anakin holding a frying pan in her hand, both hands gripped on the handle as she looked at the fallen sith lord.

"No one calls my Obi weak and pathetic and gets away with it" the voice filled his head with happiness as he lifted his head to see Satine standing proud above him holding the rather large frying pan. Where she got that from he would never know!

"Well that was certainly worked" Satine said with a nervous laugh, throwing the frying pan to the floor.

"Obi Wan are you ok?" Anakin asked rushing over to him.

"Well thanks to Satine I'm alive at least. That's always a good sign!" he joked getting a rolling eye look from Anakin. Anakin's arm pulled him up from underneath his own arm and took him to his feet. The sounds of sudden explosions filled their ears, the roof crumbling slightly from the rumbles.

"We need to go now!" Anakin shouted to the two who nodded in unison.

They walked as fast as Obi Wan could go, turning through each corridor, slicing through droids that met them on their way until the door loomed within touching distance. Anakin gave Obi Wan to Satine, who let his head rest on her shoulder as Anakin pushed hard onto the door; the creak sounding from it but no movement was made.

"Come on, come on" Anakin said to himself as he pushed even harder on the rusty door, the sound of droids coming closer urging him on. He turned to Satine and gestured for her to help him. She carefully lowered Obi Wan to the floor, who took in the cool floor as warmth as his eyes slipped closed. The other two pushed harder on the door and felt it swing open, the two falling to the floor into the light.

"We have to hurry" Satine cried, rushing back towards Obi Wan who had slipped unconscious again. They pulled him to his feet, taking the weight of him on their shoulders and walked out into the light. A true light Satine had not seen for a whole day since her kidnapping. Anakin force pushed the door closed just as droids came towards them, trapping them on the other side into the danger of explosions and darkness of death.


	20. Chapter 19: Stuck In The Darkness

**Second to last chapter guys. Answering reviews**

**Jedihunter34 - Welcome to fanfic my friend. So glad you are enjoying the first story in the series, hope you enjoy the other stories.**

**SashaMonroe - Indeed very intense! Hope you enjoy the last two chapters :)**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Stuck in the darkness.**

Obi Wan sat once again hospitalised, his leg bandaged up, his gashes and scratches cleared up. Each movement, painful movements that made him gasp in shock. It had been another two days since his and Satine's rescue from Manizra and he was still confused by her. He'd never seen her, each inch of strength she had doubled his own, her force capability was better than Anakin's. But she couldn't beat him. It was as though he had a guardian angel of some sort, protecting him through the force so he couldn't be touched. He shook his head to himself and looked through the window, the air was blowing in softly through it. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and sighed. Once again no one had come to see him, he was left alone in the dark void known as the hospital ward again! It always killed him to be here. He put some pressure on his leg and felt it strong enough to at least stand, so he did. His head beaded with sweat but he didn't care, he just sat to the floor and meditated.

_"I'm coming for you"_ a singular voice spun round his head forcing his eyes open to crimson eyes staring into his. He backed of suddenly, his leg protesting in pain as he tried to pull himself to his feet.

_"You will not fulfil the prophecy, you will see. I will come, I will come and take you down to the gateways of hells propaganda and you will suffer"_ Obi Wan continued to back off until his back drew against the wall behind him. Manizra's eyes stared at him, searching through his memories, his past, present and future combining together to make a dangerous enemy. Then his eyes snapped open.

Icy blue eyes stared into his making him cry out in shock and stand suddenly causing a spasm to sink through his leg.

"Its ok Obi Wan, just take it easy" Satine's crouched form rose slowly until she was standing in front of him, eye to eye, mouth to mouth.

"Satine, what are you doing?" Obi Wan asked, taking up on her offer to be helped up and took her hand. She pulled him slowly to his feet and brushed him of slightly.

"Helping you of course. You've been through a lot throughout these few days," she said giving him a slight peck on the cheek. Obi Wan thought back to the small memories he had left from the past two days. Anakin and Satine ok more Anakin lifting him up, his head lolling to the side, his leg numbed by the cool air so he didn't notice any pain. Even when his leg hit a branch he didn't feel it. The cleaning had been the worst, the stinging pain from the antibacterial bactapads singeing his breath from his chest, the tight wrapping of the bandages.

"Obi, you there?" Satine asked, knocking gently on his forehead.

"What? Oh yeah. Sorry Satine I'm just thinking that's all" Obi Wan stroked his beard, letting the now clean hair twist through his fingers.

"About what?" her voice sound through his thoughts making him turn his attention to her.

"I don't really know. I had a strange…vision. I think anyway"

"About what?"

"Nothing. I don't want you worrying about it Satine" he pushed her away from her, blocking her presence with his thoughts.

"You cant block me out Obi Wan Kenobi" Satine's voice was sharp and harsh, biting into his heart like an icy shower.

"Let me help you"

"You can help be by not helping," he snapped back, catching her of guard and making her eyes fill with tears.

"Look, I'm sorry Satine. I still haven't got much control over my anger. If you want to help see if you can contact Master Yoda." Satine's face lit up and she bowed to him, rushing from the room to find a holoprojector. Obi Wan sighed and thought how he would explain his situation to Master Yoda.

'Oh yeah, this random red haired sith lord is trying to kill me randomly. She knows me from my past and I have no clue who she is and she mentioned some prophecy not referring to the chosen one' oh yes this would be fun to explain.

_"Master Kenobi, speak to me you wanted to yes?"_

"Master Yoda" he started, bowing respectively to the elder Jedi.

"I don't…I don't know how I should begin on this Master" Obi Wan began, wringing his hands together.

_"Begin you must Master Kenobi"_ Yoda said sternly, his eyebrows slowly seeping down his face.

"Well…there was this woman who was hired by Dooku to capture me. She told me Dooku wanted some information and that only I and I suspect many others in the temple would be able to acquire it wanted to know. It happened to be about the most force sensitive younglings we have at the temple"

Yoda looked thoughtful, his green eyes looking to the sky as though wisdom was to fall from it.

_"Worrying this is. Tell her did you?" _

"Of course I didn't Master. These are the future of the order we can't endanger them now"

_"Sense something else there is that you wish to speak to me about"_

"Yes Master. The woman, she said that we had met before but I don't remember her. She mentioned my father"

_"Hmm her name you will give"_ Yoda requested.

"She said her name was Manizra. Darth Manizra" He watched, as Yoda turned slightly greener than usual at the mention of the name. He was silent for a time, his big green eyes filled with concern as he thought.

_"Afraid this would happen I was"_ Yoda began.

"Afraid of what Master?"

_"Hmm long ago, long before your time a student with Manizra I was. Good friends we became and at times of being chosen as a padawan some of the first to be chosen we were. However seduced by the darkside she was. Aged only 19 she was when she turned. Determined to find a future greater than the Jedi. Her Master's death only sped up the process of her turn. Yes."_

"But Master that must mean she's"

_"900 years old yes"_

"What's this got to do with me?" Obi Wan asked desperately.

_"Ready for the truth you are not"_ Yoda snapped to him.

_"In danger you are though. If Manizra has returned careful you must be. Return of the sith lord from long ago. Her return for revenge over the Jedi is coming"_ Yoda said, not taking any notice to Obi Wan's shocked expression.

_"Truly returned Darth Manizra has"_

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNNNN!**


	21. Chapter 20: Memories Never Die

**Ok last chapter guys, dont cry! i really want to thank everyone who've favourited, followed and reviewed especially to SashaMonroe who has reviwed nearly every chapter so thank you. Stay tuned for the next story in the series 2# Durges Revenge. Small preview in next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Memories never die**

The time for goodbye had come. He didn't want it to come, he wanted to stay, stay in her warm arms as they embraced their final goodbyes. But his duties as a Jedi demanded he be somewhere else for the time.

"Satine be careful" Obi Wan said, breaking apart from her, his eyes filled with seriousness.

"Obi, I will be. I always am" Satine said, gripping his arm gently.

"You be careful Master Jedi" she smiled at him and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"I'll be back, don't worry" Obi Wan whispered into her ear, his hair tickling her face.

"I know you will Obi Wan you always come back," Satine whispered back, hugging him tightly sucking the air out of him.

"OI LOVER BOY! We've got to go!" Anakin shouted from across the landing platform, his face in agony as he tried not to laugh and cry at the same time. The two of them as they hugged reminded him of himself and Padme, the same looks that appeared on their faces when they knew they wouldn't see each other for a long time tore him apart.

"I'm coming Anakin" Obi Wan shouted back. He turned back to Satine and dug round in his pocket, drawing out his hand, he held Satine's emerald necklace in his hand, the chain twisting round his wrist.

"I believe this belongs to you" Obi Wan smiled and carefully placed it round her neck, feeling the weight of it rest across her chest made Satine feel secure. Obi Wan bowed towards her and began to walk but Satine's hand grabbed onto his arm with an incredible force.

"Wait Obi, I have something for you" Satine dug round her own pocket and drew out a chain. She pressed it into his hand, folded his fingers over it and placed her own hands on the top of his. She kissed him again, only quick but let him go. Obi Wan began to walk away but turned round and looked into Satine's eyes. They filled slightly with tears but she urged him to go on. He sighed and turned his back to her, he saw Anakin gesturing to him to hurry up and he rushed over to him, giving a small wave to Satine and climbed up the ramp.

"So what did she give you?" Anakin's voice sounded up from behind him. Obi Wan unfolded his fingers and saw a chain first. The bronze sparkling in his eye, then he noticed the round metal at the end of it. He spread the weight of it through his hand and opened the little case. Inside he found a small picture, the blonde woman laughing, the young man next to her laughed too his arm placed round her shoulder. Beside him was a bearded man, his long hair tangled and messy. The three of them were grinning at one and other as though peace would last forever.

"A photo" Obi Wan's eyes welded with tears as he looked at his Master Qui Gon, the emotion's were clearly coming of him strongly through the force as Anakin placed his arm round his shoulder and peered over his shoulder.

"Is that Master Qui Gon?" Anakin asked carefully taking the locket from his hands. Obi Wan nodded.

"Wow he looks a lot younger than he did when I first met him"

"Of course he does Anakin, this was when me and Satine were 19" Obi Wan said taking the locket back and placing it round his neck.

"Don't worry Master, she'll be fine" Anakin stated removing his hand from his shoulders and moving to the controls of the Twilight.

Obi Wan watched as the Twilight took off, Satine's face looking up at his as Anakin engaged the hyperdrive and took them into hyperspace.

"Our memories will never die" Obi Wan whispered to himself as he turned to join Anakin on the bridge.

* * *

Manizra felt the needle slip under her skin as though it were butter and the liquid flush round her veins as she took in a deep breath. The explosions had left her injured; she remembered the flashes of light the engulfed round her, the flying debris her hand flying behind her as she fought to find an exit. She'd sliced through a few droids to get to the back door and had turned in time to see the building explode spreading flames everywhere. She'd grinned at that, the people who remained in the building were dead by now, if the explosion hadn't killed them then the carbon dioxide intake would have. Now she stood in front of a medical droid having her wounds cleaned. The first being a bruise that was now coming up on the back of her head from that stupid frying pan, the other the scratches she had obtained fighting Kenobi, the lights still flashed in her eyes, seeing the slight yellow tint in his eye still showed he was human and could show his anger. A weakness she could exploit in him. She hissed in pain as the medical droid cleaned the wound in her head after smacking into the wall.

'He's becoming powerful' Manizra thought to herself worriedly. Just as the prophecy foretold. 'A bit too powerful'. She ushered the droid away and walked through her lair. She listened to the bickering chatting between the droids, watched the dark walls pass her and headed for her room. Inside her bed lay untouched, the folded sheets neatly piled at the end of the bed, the desk and chair pulled from it. Hologram records were scattered across the desk and she picked one up. This one was on the Duchess Satine of Mandalore. She grinned at the name and threw it back down. Beside her bed revealed two pictures. One of her younger self, her long brown flowing down her back, her smile mesmerizing and her eyes not the crimson red colour they were now but a soft green colour that reminded her of the spring. Beside her stood her old master, Master Seeta. Beside that picture showed a picture of her now, her bold red hair burning through her eyes, the eyes punctured her own even though they were one. Next to herself was the hooded figure of her sith master Darth Luntha. She sat beside it and began to think.

"The fight isn't over until the bearded man falls" Manizra grinned to herself as she said that, yes until the man of the prophecy falls.

* * *

**Now i know many people are going to hate me for this cliff-hanger! Dont critisise me on this please! **

**That is the end of 1# Dreams are all but one. See next chapter for a preview of Durges Revenge. May the force be with you, always!**


	22. Preview for 2 Durges Revenge

**Extract taken from Chapter 3 of 2# Durges Revenge. Enjoy!**

* * *

Obi Wan continued to tap his foot against the marble floor, the sound of it echoing round the training room, Ahsoka watching him, her training sabre being tossed from one hand to another in shear boredom. She sighed and looked towards the chronometer that hung upon the wall 7:30 once again he was late, by a long shot. She now stood to her feet and walked over to the window, small tears dripping down her cheeks. 'He said he would be here' she thought to herself miserably. She felt the cold air brush across her cheeks as a hand was placed upon her shoulder. She felt the comfort of this gesture warm her heart as she watched people walk below her minding their business, she tried to look for the familiar speeder that would hold her Master but she couldn't.

"Master Obi Wan, he promised he would come today" Ahsoka cried out feeling more tears drip down her face.

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll be here any minute now Ahsoka" Obi Wan told her gripping her shoulder softly. Obi Wan himself doubted Anakin now; his time issues were out of control and he was reckless all the same. He heard Ahsoka gasp and he turned round to see her staring endlessly out the window.

"What is it Ahsoka?" Obi Wan asked her.

"Master Obi Wan, look on the horizon there are lights" she was right, lights were flashing everywhere and the sound of rumbling echoed round them. They felt the floor shake underneath them as they turned again and saw the explosions shake the buildings. The two of the looked towards each other and looked at the explosions.

_'Ahsoka, help me'_

The message hit her through their bond so quickly it made her knees crumple and fall to the floor, being caught just in time by Obi Wan before she hit the floor.

"Ahsoka what is it?" Obi Wan asked, lifting her up slowly and brushing her off.

"Master Skywalker is in trouble" she said, all her words coming out all at once as she pulled herself from Obi Wan's grip and ran through the door.


	23. Update

Hello those who have read, followed and commented on this story i want to thank you!

I have an update for you. 2# Durges Revenge is here. If you want to check it out please do

i'd love for you to read it :D


End file.
